Death The Kid X Reader: To Hear Your Voice (Complete Series)
by Digitized Girl
Summary: Due to a mysterious accident you have severe hearing damage, but, that doesn't stop you from fight kishins. How is life at the DWMA with your disability? And how do get hear the voice of your biggest crush, Death The Kid? (My First Fan Fiction, Over 100 Likes On deviantART)


You walk though the hall of the DWMA with you weapon partner, Gemma, a double bladed spear of shadows on your second week of school. When you were young you were in a bad accident and your hearing was badly damaged. Now you can only hear extremely loud noise. You refuse to talk (you can't be sure of what your saying), but, you can read lips and you carry a note book. You watch Gemma's lips move rapidly as she explains about a boy she likes in your class. No sound came out of her lips. You know this because it's how your conversation can become private and Gemma's had a lot of practice lip syncing her words. You never wear shoes so you can feel the vibration under your feet. That's how you felt the foot steps of another student behind you when Gemma turned. You turn with her to see Death The Kid coming in your direction. Your body stiffens. _Kid wants to speak to us?_ you straighten yourself nervously. You glace at Gemma with worry "Don't worry, _. I'm sure your symmetry is good enough." she says and smiles. _Sure? Sure? That's not good enough damn it! You have to KNOW I'm 100% symmetrical, dumb ass and GOOD ENOUGH isn't GOOD ENOUGH!_ You think to yourself in panic. You look up and you see Kid looking at you he looked a little... nervous as he asked "Would you like to team up and hunt souls tonight, _?" Kid asks you. You nod happily. "Are you okay, _? You face is red." his face turns to you weapon partner "She just has a-" you panic and your raspy voice says "Shut up!" and you cough so hard you nearly faint. Kid holds you up as your face burns. You turn to look at him "Maybe, you should stay home tonight." You jerked up to a standing position and grab your notebook and pen. You write very swiftly. _"No! I really want to hunt with you tonight."_ he sighs "Just make sure you take care of her, Gemma." Gemma solutes. "See you later. I have to go talk to my father. I trust you know where to meet and when." he says. You both then turn away and go home.

It was a warm night as you walked out in to the night with Gemma wearing shorts, a tank, your cape, tennis shoes with the bottom ripped out for vibration sensitivity and your hair in a ponytail. You stop and lean against the fence to wait for Kid. _I talked today. I haven't talked in years..._ You realize in shock. _YEARS! I wanted to hide that information so badly. That I... may be in love with Death The Kid...MAYBE... A grim reaper at that... I could never be good enough for a grim reaper... ever..._ You feel a presence... It's Kid and two others. His soul feels... different to you. But, hard to feel for at school when there are so many people. You look up to see Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid walked up to you "Are you feeling better, _?" You nod red faced, because, you can smell his sent in the night air. "Okay. Liz! Patty!" they react together "Right!" they say with a solute. They fly quickly into his hands as does Gemma into yours. At that moment you both sense a powerful being about to become something really evil, really fast. "Let's go." you nod in answer. You follow him to a roof of a house for a better look. That's when see it from a far. You point it out and leave the roof before him. But, he runs ahead of you, again. Way ahead of you. You make it there a few seconds after he does. You realize the horrid monster is a huge symmetrical spider. Kid just stands there stunned. The spider is way to close to him for your comfort. You make it just in time to push him out of the way to take the attack for him. You had long gashes down your body from the fangs of the spider. You think you HEAR something it's a really loud scream of terror "_!" was that Kid? He screamed my name loud enough for me to hear it... I can't believe it, I heard his voice... You are bleeding to much to get back up, let alone open your eyes. But, that's okay because you're happy. So, you just smile, you just smile in pain... waiting.

"I won't stand for you to do that do her! I don't care how fuckin' symmetrical you are either, scum!" yells Kid not nearly as loud as your name a moment ago. "My, you really love her don't you, Kid." says Liz as Patty stares out of the other guns refection. "Yes, now shut up!" he attacked only pain on his mind. He scolded him self for letting this happen to you. _How could she love a reaper that nearly got her killed?_ He asked himself. "Kid! Kid!" Liz and Patty jerked him from his thoughts. "It's dead, Kid." He looked up and saw a single red soul. He grabbed it and walked over to Gemma who was watching you now laying on some crates. "Here take this." he hands out the soul. "But-" Kid interrupts "No buts! Eat it! Liz, Patty, Gemma I want you to go get help. NOW!" he says clearly upset "But, she's my m-" Kid gets even more tense "I don't care who the hell you are bound to go now! We'll be fine." After they leave Kid sits with you on a crate as tears silently fall.

You wake up in a "hospital room" and see everyone around you. "She's awake!" Soul says loudly. Everyone turns to look at you. Kid is sitting right next to you. Smiling, but, clearly upset. Everyone else is feeling relief. "Is there anything I, the amazing Black Star can do for you, _?" Black Star asks You nod, but, there is no note book. "Mmm..." you say pretending to write. Kid perks up a bit "I have a fresh notebook and pencil, right here." He gives it to you so you write vigorously and flash it to everyone _"I want to talk to Kid alone, So, Black Star I need your strength. I need you to carry that large mirror outside, close the blinds on the windows, move the shelf with the bottles on it facing the wall (but, don't mess up the symmetry it's nice), cover the door knobs and anything else shiny."_ you wrote everyone else looks at it to. Tsubaki and Liz laugh. Soul says "You must be trying to hid something from Lord Death." He looks at you skeptically. "Ya, what's going on?" Maka says raising on eyebrow. You motion for Liz. "What is it, _?" you make a motion coming out of your mouth "Talk?... Tell!" you nod and point around the room "Everyone?" you nod and point to the door "Outside? Tell everyone outside? You want me to tell everyone why you wan to talk alone without Lord Death's interference?" You nod once and swiftly "Can do! Let's get out of here everyone!" she says as Black Star grabs the mirror. " Hey, how do you know what's going on?" Maka burst. "Because." and they are gone. Kid looks at you " I am so sorry, _. I- I-." You start to write something _"I want to try something. Give me your hand."_ without saying anything he does what you ask. You pull him over to the bed and place his hand over your heart. Kid blushes. You close your eyes and try to flow your soul wave length into his hand. Then he hears _You did want to hear my "real" voice, right?_ Kid's eyes grow wide. "You talked." He said out loud. _Yes I did. I can hear you through your thoughts, too. So, do you like me? Even a little bit?_ you ask _You have no idea, _._ you give a mental sigh _I am glad my stiches are symmetrical._ you say. He looks confused _Why?_ You open your eyes _Because, it won't disgust you when I do this._ You grab his tie and pull him in. He is shocked, but, slides his hands into your hair as your lips touch. After a little of exploring you pull away. Your souls had connected... You grabbed his hand again and put it into the right place. _So, you black mailed Lord Death to learn more about me, hm?_ he rubs the back of his neck _Yeah._ you are struggling to stay sitting up. _I am in a lot of pain and I am exhausted because of it... Will you hold me? The pain well fade a bit._ he smiles sadly _Of course._ he says and moves in behind you. You lay back on his chest. He wraps his arms around you to lay one hand in the same place. _I love you, _._ you chuckle finding this ironic _I love you more._ You both fall asleep.

It has been two weeks after the "spider accident". Class has ended so you leave the room in a hurry. There is a party tonight and you want it to be perfect. You grab your weapons hand and leave in a sprint. _I am glad I have been practicing with you, Gemma. Now I can speak through a shorter distance. Now I can talk to everyone and..._ You grow silent and pull back into your mind. _Don't worry, _. I'm sure he still thinks about kissing you._ Says Gemma empathetically. _How did-How did you..._ Gemma sighed annoyed _Oh come on! I'm not that shallow or that stupid and you know it, _._ You just stare at the ground _He hasn't talked to me since the hospital..._ Gemma pulls you along _All I can say is believe and talk to him tonight._ You remove your hand and wall home in silence.

When home you have to find something to wear. But, you couldn't, _Not pretty enough, too pretty, too short, not short enough, too casual, not black enough... bleh pink..._ Gemma stomps on the floor to get your attention. Then she removes her hands from behind her back to show a short black halter dress with a belt and a scull in the center like Lord Death's mask. In the other hand are black metal anklets that fancily connect to your middle toe. _They're like shoeless shoes!_ You thought with excitement. You go up to her _Is this for me?! But, it's your best dress!_ She just laughs and says _But, I'm not the one wanting to impress the Grim Reaper of my dreams am I?_ she laughs even harder _Oh, shut up!_ You say blood rushing to your face. _Okay, but, I am braiding your hair._

When you get to Kid's house you take a good look. _It's wonderful._ But, you haven't eaten yet so you head to the buffet where you see Black Star is. He smiles at you, but, you want to eat quickly so you can look for Kid. You look down at your stiches/scars they look like Dr. Steins, but, more serious. There was two that went from the top of your head across your eyes and down to each foot. There was two from the back of your neck, down your back and stopped at the heel. Also the was two down your shoulders to the back of you hand. The giant spider had meant to bite into you, but, you slid out of his fangs. After eating you get up and look around. There was music playing for some reason you soul has always been able to hear music. You see kid with the others and you head in that direction. Everyone turns to smile and wave at you. You reach your hand out to Kid "D- dance with m-me?" you cough out. Liz smiles "She asked out loud. You defiantly have to go now." Soul smiles "You need to stop being so miserable and- OW!" Maka whacks him on the head with her book "Not right now, Soul." is all she says. Patty and Tsubaki just giggle. Kid grabs your hand and leads you to the floor him self. He finds a spot you clasp hands on one side and the other you put around his neck and he puts on your waist. _What did I do wrong, Kid? You haven't talked to me sense the hospital._ Kid gets tense _You didn't do anything wrong._ he says quickly. _Am I not powerful enough for you?_ He sighs heavily and pulls you down a hallway. _Where are we going?_ you ask _My room. I don't have a mirror or shiny objects in there for a reason._ He sounds very stern. You blush.

When you get to his room it's very Symmetrical, except for one lone picture on the right night stand. You gasp. It's a picture of you. The one Gemma took at the front of the DWMA on your first day at school. _Yeah, I had to bribe that out of her._ he said as you both sat on the bed. _What did she want from you?_ you ask. _A verbal confession about how I feel about you and to never tell you that this happened until the right moment. Because, she said that if you found out she interfered at the wrong moment you might do something really... bad to her._ You considered that _Yep, she's right... So, why don't you talk to me anymore?_ He got very serious and began to explain _The night that the spider attacked you... I had run ahead so I could inflict damage before you could, so, it would be a little bit safer for you at least. I got distracted for a brief moment. If I had stayed at you side instead of running ahead I wouldn't have cared about it and you wouldn't have taken the damage for me. I have never had a person surpass symmetry before. But, how could you even care about me at all after my careless battling that nearly killed you. I am a Grim Reaper. That shouldn't have happened. So, when that happened after your stiches where done and you woke up. I assumed it was the drugs for the pain that were speaking to me and not you. So, I tried to leave you alone, assuming that would be best._ You look at Kid with surprise. You concentrate hard letting his hand go you clear you throat and cough. Your natural beautiful voice floats out of your mouth "Don't think that. I am very much in love with you." you say sternly. He smiles and puts his hand on your face _Lean back._ You do as he says. He puts each knee on either side of your waist and each hand of either side of your head you put your arms around his neck and he kisses you with more passion than the last time. The kiss tasted oddly sweet for a Grim Reaper. When he pulled away you voiced "Don't ever leave me alone again." He puts his hand on your forehead _I won't, never again. Also, I understand now why you always look like you have a fever when I see you._ You just laugh.

You stand up from your seat in Stein's class next to Kid and look over at him. You clear your throat "Help me?" He takes your hand _With what?_ you stiffen _I need to talk to Lord Death and I need to speak through you._ he picks up something off the desk _Okay, Let's go._ You walk down the hall to see Lord Death. You are nervous, but, not scared. Once in the room you see a black figure in the mirror Kid calls out "Dad? _ needs to speak with you." Lord Death turns around and says _What's up?_ you hear it through Kid's soul. "_ has something to tell you. She will speak through me." Kid looks down at you to here the first of you words _Lord Death, I am in love with Kid very much. I won't give up if you don't approve. But, I will be thrilled if you do._ you say. Kid looks wide eyed at you "You wanted to talk about that?!" you nod confidently. He repeats. _How do you feel about this, Kiddo? You have many hundred years left as a grim reaper. This kind of relationship will be very complicated._ you hear through Kid. He stands up straighter "I love her and nothing can stop me." he says filled with confidence. _Are you sure, Kiddo?_ Kid looks a little irritated. Then all of a sudden he turns to you placing one hand on you cheek and the other on you lower back. He pulls you to him. You see is yellow gold eyes and then he kisses you. Your hands grab the back of he suit as the room starts to spin. He pulls away and turns to his father. He yells "Does that look unsure to you?" Lord Death just stands there speechless. _Let's go._ Kid says to you pulling out the door. You look down the school hallway the front doors are wide open. _I didn't want to stay there long enough to hear an answer. He'll make a point to tell us anyway._ All of a sudden he picks you up in his arms _There isn't enough room on the board._ he explains. Next thing you know you flying out into Death City. _Where are we going?_ you ask. _My house._

When you get there he carries you through the door. _You don't to carry me anymore._ you say blushing. _I want to._ Liz and Patty are standing in the entryway. Patty just laughs. "Well, it took you long enough." she said. "I don't want to hear that right now." he says. He walks the same way as last time to his room. Then sets you on the bed. There is music playing. He sits next to you. _Why?_ he asks simply. _I don't want to hide._ _The one that should know first is your dad. I don't want to put anymore stress on you. I see how you look at my scars._ you say worried. He sighs _Your scars are my fault-_ You cut him off _No it's not. It was my choose to risk my life for you knowing full well I could die. I don't even know if you would, but, I didn't want to risk it. If you got hurt or killed knowing I didn't try... I could live with myself._ he stares at the ground _You did that knowing you would most likely die?_ you nod. He stands up "Dance?" he asks "Of course." you say out loud with a smirk. You walk up to him. He grabs your waist and pulls you in as close as he can. You put your arms around his neck, then you start to sing. He looks in your eyes with surprise. _There is a reason music is so personal to Soul. Not only do you listen with your ears, but, also with your soul._ Kid smiles. As you dance he dips you back. As you come up again he pushes your shirt above your head. You let him. You then start to undo his. You put your hand on his chest as he puts his lips to your neck. _I'll make sure they are symmetrical._ he laughs.

The next thing you know you woke up with Kid is holding you from behind I in his king bed and your sweating... a lot! _I trust you. So, I'll need you to do me a favor._ you say to Kid calmly. _What is it?_ he asks just as calm. _When I die, if you still care, I need someone to revive me as a zombie, like Sid. I won't live as long as you will without already being dead. Since my mother died in the explosion as a child I need you in case something happens to me._ Kid gets very tense _Why are you saying this now?_ He asks. _I'm a meister for the DWMA. I have a greater possibility of dying early, Kid._ Kid closes his eyes. _That's right your mother was a witch._ _Of course. I'll do that for you._

That morning you have breakfast with Kid, Liz, and Patty. "So, you missed dinner last night." says Liz. You frown at her apologetically. "Oh, no. You don't have to be sorry." she looks at you then at Patty then back to you. "You and Patty are about the same size and I think you should wear something clean." you look at yourself. Your clothes are a mess. "Something black?" you say roughly. "Yep. I have black stuff. Come with me." you get up and follow Patty to her room. Once you reach the closet she hands you a black shirt that reveals your stomach with "DWMA" across the chest in white letters and black shorts with white stitching. "You can have them." says Patty smiling "I'll leave you to get dressed. I have hair ties and comb over there." and she leaves. _She is oddly sane today..._ You get dressed yet leave your "shoeless shoes" that Gemma gave you on. You put your hair in a ponytail as you head out the door. You see Kid gap at you when you come in. "What?!" you say loudly. "You look nice." he says. The door bell rings so Liz gets up to get it. "Um... thanks." Liz comes in quickly and hands you a box "It has your name on it, _." You look down at the package, it does. _That's father's hand writing._ Kid says touching your arm. You walk into the other room and sit down on the couch. Liz and Patty sit on each side of you while Kid sits on the table in front. _This must be his answer._ You say to him. You unwrap the box there is a letter laying on the top you read through it with excitement. The others look at you in shock as you read it out loud.

 _Dear _,_

 _When you were a child, _. You lost your mother. She was a witch, but, still your mother._

 _I know a lot of your past and about you lack of family. If your very sure you want to stay with Kid your_

 _welcome to be part of ours. I want to give you 2 things. One is the item inside this box. This item will_

 _give you all the characteristics of a Grim Reaper. You will live as long as Kid does, etc. Once you put it_

 _on it will never come off. You won't be a true Grim Reaper, only something equal. I made this years ago_

 _when Kid was young. This is very serious. Now for the second thing. I have talked to Stein. He says he_

 _may be able to fix you hearing. When you make up your mind talk to him about it. See ya!_

 _Lord Death_

You shove the note into Kid's hands and he reads it out loud with shock as you frantically open the box. On top of some soft tissue paper is a Leather like material choker necklace with a familiar skull in the center. It felt cool and smooth like bone. Kid looks at you with shock "He gave you that?!" It looked like the edges had been ripped, but, you could tell it's not breakable "Yep. You know how to put it on?" he hesitates "Yes. There is a secret to it. But, don't you need to think about it first." you frown "No." he looks at you intently "Are you sure?" Patty interrupts "Wow, that is the longest conversion I have heard them have ever! HAHA!" laughs Patty. Liz frowns at her "Let's go, Patty." she says. You turn around quickly "No stay! I need you to make my point." they sit back down. You then stand up and step forward now as close as you body can get with the table there. You lean down, put your hands on his shoulders, and kiss him. It easily becomes very passionate. You force yourself to pull away. Now nose to nose you look into his gold eyes "Does that look unsure to you?" you say for everyone to hear. "I see. I'll need you to move your hair." you turn around to see Liz and Patty in a blank stare. You wave you hands in front of there face they just sit there. You laugh. "It will only react to me. When I seal this, there will be a surge to your soul from mine. Are you sure about this?" you take a deep breathe _YES! We are even close enough we don't have to be touching now._ You can feel happiness fill him _I know._ You move your hair so he can reach around you to put the choker on. Kid fits the to ends together. "The choker need Grim Reaper DNA to work. I am going to start now..." he leans down a licks it to seal the gap. You start to feel small sparks at first but within seconds you start to scream in pain. It had been sealed, but, it still hurt so bad. You clasped to the floor and fainted.

Liz and Patty sit on the floor with Kid. Liz holding your left hand, Patty holding your right, and your head lay in Kid's lap. A lone tear roll down his cheek "I shouldn't have hurt this much. The surge is based on... Oh, damn." he lowers his head. "What does it depend on, Kid? We like her to you know?" he answers Liz, but, he doesn't move "The bond and destiny between the Grim Reaper and the one accepting the necklace." he said "But, doesn't that mean that mean your suppose to be together forever or something." says Patty. "Yes, but, I didn't want her to be in so much pain that her body can't handle it..." He wipes off your forehead with a damp washcloth. "You don't look good either, Kid." says Liz frowning "The energy that is hurting her came from me." he pants wiping his forehead with the back of his hand "Liz, Patty, I need you to get _ on the couch, get a blanket and pillow for her and go to school. No, buts." They move swiftly then head out to school. Kid watches you sitting in the matching chair to the couch until he falls asleep.

You wake up in a cold sweat, head pounding, body shaking, you hurt every where. You try to sit up as reality comes back to your mind. You put you touch the skull that lay against your throat and look behind you. Kid is asleep in the chair. He looks as bad as you feel. His face looks worried, very worried, yet also peaceful. You remember the burn of his lips etched into your mind. You stumble a little over to the chair. At this moment you feel like you have to kiss him, NEED to kiss him. You lean down and press your lips to his. Your lips burns happily as you feel him slip in consciousness. You pull away as his eyes open _I don't think so._ he says and pulls you in to his lap. Hands cherishing your face he kisses you. You pull away "I can hear!" Your face is filled with joy. "You can hear me?!" you nod and say "Yes!" he smiles "That chocker has more power than I thought. You should eat something." you frown at this as your stomach growls. "How many days has it been?" you ask. "About three." Answers Kid. "I was hoping you might wake up today." He walks into the kitchen. "Why is that?" he ignores you. You follow him into the kitchen. He bumps into you as he turns about. He hands over the box he was carrying. "It's a bento box." You open it. "It's designed from my favorite show _!" You say happily. You eat it quickly like there is something you need to be on time for. "Are we not going to school?" you are worried about you grades. "We are off for the week. Besides with your grades there is no need to go before then." you nod, but, you want to brag about you new found hearing. You passed the Super Written Exam with like scores of Maka, tie for first place. 'I guess I can handle you being my equal.' she had said giving you a noogie that day after school. You stand up to go to the kitchen to drop of your dishes, but, you nearly fall face first, but, Kid grabs you. "Your still weak." he frowns. He sweeps you off your feet "No, I'm not!" you yell. He just smiles "My room?" You smile "Please."

When they get in side he lays you on the bed. Knees by your knees, and hands by your shoulders his hair lay around his face above you. "I need to confess... Your touch burns me." he looks slightly confused "Your touch burns me like burning passion creeping across my skin. It draws me in. I need it." You bring you lips to his again. This time your more assertive and move your tongue past his lips first. His other hand pulls you hips up to meet his. Your so close to him, closer than you could ever imagine before. You can't help, but, ask "Do you still love me even though I can hear?" he stands back up. "Why would that make a difference?" you look at the ground "Because, I don't need your help any more. It helps my battle skills exceptionally. I could sing, again... I want to go looking for souls tonight." then then you remember the dream. "Actually..." you push him over to the side "...I am going to school. I better go home it's still early enough." You walk away before Kid can comment. You put up a shield _This is for the best._ you remind your self. That wasn't just a dream you had when the chocker sealed. It was going to happen. Tonight.

You walk swiftly down to the basement to Crona's room. But, Crona's not there. Instead there is witch, a very powerful witch. But, it's to dark to see "What do you want, witch?" you hiss. "I am hear to make a deal with you, _." you glare into the darkness. "What kind of deal?" She laughs "I want you and that pretty little thing around you neck." you glare, again "Not happening. I won't leave." she just giggles "Right now you are sleeping in Death's sons house," she opens a circle under your feet and you watch yourself sleep as well as Kid. "I will release soul protect to show you just how bad I can hurt or kill everyone you care about." just then an explosive amount of power come from the darkness you can't move. You struggle to stand. All at once it disappears. "I-I have a proposition for you." you can feel her grin in the darkness "I'm listening." you grin deviously "Give me 48 hours to kill you. If you live after that, I will go with you with out a fight, witch." she laughs at you "I removed the rubble in your ears from the explosion. Things go so much quicker with all your senses working. Don't you think? I can't wait to see you face as you her Death's son screams as I kill him." you flinch and turn to leave "What no 'Thank You! I can hear now.'?" you turn back to her a say "Shut up, mother."

You head in your house in much of a hurry. "YOUR MOTHER IS HERE?!" shouted Gemma "Damn it, Gemma. I just started hearing a few hours ago," you say rubbing your ears "besides we don't go shouting these things at the roof tops." Gemma looks down at her feet "Sorry." she whispers. "I thought she died in the explosion many years ago." commented Gemma. "So, did I. But, she had to have been in his house last night as I slept. The view I saw in that dream was through her own eyes." you sigh "I have to talk to Lord Death for help on how to handle this. If she captures me, I will stay alive for up to 4 days (unless she has other plans). Then she'll kill me. The only way to remove the choker from my neck is to remove my head. She most likely wants to cause as much pain and damage as she can before killing me. So, she'll want the fight to be in front of Kid so he can see me get hurt. But, he can't be involved in this. I need him sent away." you look at the ground _I need to be strong. I can't get Kid involved in this._

You shove the door to your bed room open. You breathe on the mirror of your vanity and start to write with you finger "42... 42... 564... whenever you want to knock on deaths door..." you sit down in front of the vanity, Gemma sits on your bed behind you. "Lord Death?" you ask as he comes into view. "Is it Maka?! Is it Maka?!" yells Spirit from the background _Poor, poor Maka. I understand now._ you think to yourself. "What's up?" says Lord Death in his usual tone. You take a breath to keep yourself calm "My mother is looking for me." there is a silence "I see. She is a very powerful witch." you look at your feet "I'm going to go to her after school today. I prefer if you don't have anyone come after me. You know why this is." Lord Death sighs "Yes, I do, Kiddo."

Kid walks slowly down the street with his hands in his pockets. Liz and Patty try to cheer him up, but, it won't work. He walks down a different street. "Where are you going, Kid?" asks Liz. He says nothing until he gets near your house. "There is something wrong. They aren't here. _ helps Gemma study on Wednesday nights... Do you feel that?... Patty, Liz transform now! We need to go find out what's going on." They transform and just like that he leaves on his board flying in your direction.

"What is going on?" Kid asks his father through a hand held mirror standing in front of the beginning of some large ruins. "She went to kill her mother." Kid throws the mirror in the air then shoots it. "Good thing that witch isn't dead. Now I can kill her myself- AH!" Kid falls to his knees "What's wrong, Kid?!" asks Liz alarmed "She's been attacked. It only caught me off guard." He stands up "Not only do I HAVE to save her. If this kills her, I'll die, too. I won't be able to live with my self knowing I couldn't save her. "

 _A five year old you carries a five year old Gemma in weapon form in her hands through a thick forest. A monster comes out for an attack. You jump forward. "Wrong!" yells out your mother. The forest disappears to show a concrete room. Gemma transforms back to a human. "No food for you tonight, _. Gemma gets to eat though." she looks down at Gemma "It was your meisters fault wasn't is sweetie?... WASN'T IT?" Gemma nods quickly. "Either way you both get locked up, since your a team. Hahaha!" The door shuts with a slam. You look down at yourself. You see the outline of your ribs, pelvis, and even shoulder blades. "You need to eat. I will give you my food." says Gemma serious and worried "No. I can't. Being my friend is why she took you away." Gemma stands up "I am less skinny than you, _. Look." It was true unlike you Gemma's body weight looked reasonably normal. Since Gemma was the weapon she was rarely blamed for poor battle tactics. "We have a deal if we share it." Gemma nods "Deal, bestie."_

 _The next morning "Up kiddies! Nightmare training! Now!" you lift your head off of Gemma's stomach and stand on your feet as Gemma transforms._

 _"Tsk-tsk. Same as yesterday." Your mother points her staff at you left leg. You scream in pain as you hear a loud CRACK! Gemma comes to your side laying you head on her chest speaking to you softly "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare." she chants as you sob. Your mother leaves the room and the pain disappears. "I'm scared, Gemma." you cry "Me, too." she answers as tears fall down her face as well._

You walk confidently into the ruins of your childhood torcher chamber. _She is going to die this time. I swear it._ You walk around for awhile. You see weeds growing wild in what used to be your "mother's" living room, rabbits sleeping under broken furniture, and a rotting dinning room table full of mushrooms until you reach the cellar door which opened up into the tunnels. The doors were open and there was a pale light coming from deep inside the tunnels. "She wants to fight were she held us captive. Sick!" Gemma's refection of blond hair and piercing eyes glares in the spear "Yes, very. Now let's go." you nod "Right." you walk down the stairs heading towards the light. _I love you Death The Kid... Always..._ You take slow steps down the hall then take a deep breath "Okay, you old hag! Come out here! Now! Stop with the illusions and lets have a fair fight! You and me!" You keep yourself grounded as wind swirls around you. You hear screams and see dead... things. Coming up the hall. They are no longer recognized as human or other wise. The light from the torch on the wall flickers as the monsters moan "I thought I told you to come out and stop your illusions, bitch." you feel a breath on your neck "Very well my dear." All of a sudden you realize the long stone hall is lined with torches and rugs. You turn around to see the witch you loth. The witch of nightmares. Your mother cackling with laughter "You came alone, dear daughter and Gemma?" you keep a serious face. "Oh, but, not quite." She reaches to you neck to touch the skull on your choker, but, you swat her away. "What do you mean? He's not here. Leave him out of this." she ignore your demand "Oh, but, he should be here sweetie. He is YOUR grim reaper after all. Maybe I should signal him, hm?" she says pointing the staff she carries at your chest. "Don't you dare, bitch." she smiles evilly. But, when you go to lunge at her the illusion of pain takes a direct hit to your heart. You fall back on to your knees, then you have to catch your self with your hands. The pain is unbearable. "I-I can't... let him come... here." you pant. The pain explodes as you stand back on your feet and attack. The witches image fades. "I'd rather do this in your bed room, children." says the air. "Figures the bitch would do this to me. Let's go, Gemma!" her refection shines in the blades "Right."

Kid runs through the ruins of your childhood chasing the "scent" of your soul. " Wait for us!" say Liz and Patty in unison panting "I can't. If you want to stop running then transform. I won't stop." It's night time now so Kid easily spots a light through a hole in the stone wall in front of him. When he gets up to it he sees a cellar. He looks done it to see torch lights on the wall. "Liz! Patty!" they nod "Right?!" Kid head down the stairs pointing both guns straight ahead. There is a light coming out of a room down the hall. Kid makes it down the hallway slowly and easily.. to easily. "That was to easy." mumbles Kid. He turns into the room that holds you. You're shackled to the floor with Gemma. Then all of a sudden "KID WATCH OUT!" you yell. Caught of guard Kid is thrown to the floor and shackled also. He lays there in pain.

You sit on the floor of your old bedroom with Kid's head in your lap. You stroke his hair and he lays motionless sweating in pain. "It'll be okay, Kid. It's only an illusion. It should be gone in a few minutes." you say softly. "Can't... you... feel this?" he asks "Yes, but, it's nothing I can't handle. The illusions she gave me when I tried to run away where far worse. I had the pain of 3rd degree burns all over my body combined with multiple stabs and gun shot wounds for a weak. All I could do was scream... I'll save you." Kid feels the pain spread as he sits up and faces you. "She didn't lock up Liz or Patty." he says smiling. He shoots his ankles then he does you and Gemma. "You two escape. I am going after this witch." You stop you foot forward "Like hell you are. I'm going to fight, too. This is my mother and my house." Kid frowns "I hate this idea, but, your right." Gemma transforms. "But, when I say 'RUN' you run. Even if that means leaving me to fight alone. Got that." Kid turns to the hall way and you all move deeper in to the tunnels to possibly get slaughtered by a deadly overly powerful witch. Your mother.

 _Mother and Daughter, Nightmares and Dreams, Hate and Love, These are the things that make the world go round, _. Each one is bound to the other. But, one will always be better. One will always be the stronger one will always prevail as a greater magic. Remember this my dear._ Your mother always said this to you when you got anger at her as she torchers you. It is still fresh in your mind as you walk down the hall with Kid. You explain things about our mother for a better understanding "I don't know my mothers real name. But, she is the witch of Nightmares and Hate. She thrives on pain and misery. Her best magic is her illusions. She can make anything seem real even worst nightmare." Kid is walking head of you "Lovely." he says sarcastically. "Our best form of attack may be to link souls. Because of the existence of trust and love between the 5 of us." you say confidently. Kid suddenly stops then quickly turns to grab you from behind, covering your mouth and pulling you into the shadows. "Shh..." he says. You feel someone coming... many souls... It must be real... But, as they get closer you realize it is only one extremely powerful soul. You decide to try to look down the hall at it. Your vision changes and you see the hugest mass of a dark evil soul you had ever known. It was the witch. _I can't do this... she'll kill them... Kid..._ "Come on out, Kiddies. I know you escaped." You now realize the furry built up in Kid as he steps out. "I am not even going to give mercy to you..." he says looking at his feet feeling furry at your torcher but remains calm. "SOUL RESONENSE!" Kid kneels low to the ground as Liz and Patty transform into long cannon like guns. Pull his arms together in front of him from the original spot at his sides you hear him say "DEATH CANNON!" This hits the witch square in the chest and she is thrown all the way to the end of the tunnel into the wall many yards away. You get ready to attack when you see your mothers soul flare up. "Come back to me, my sweet child." she sings. "No, she won't. Even if she wanted to I won't let her go that alone, again." says Kid sternly "Neither will I." say Gemma, Patty, and Liz in unison shinning out of the weapons. "Remember what I taught you, _. Mother and Daughter, Nightmares and Dreams, Hate and Love... You were opposite your mother... You know what I am saying right?" you stand there in shock and even drop Gemma to the ground "I'm a half... witch." you say painfully. "Don't just stand there, _. Fight!" yells Kid. "This is the only was to protect them?" you ask nervously. "Of course, have I ever lied to you." says your mother, the witch. "What is going on?!" yells Kid demandingly. "I'm going with her." You say calmly, yet, full of fear. "Like HELL you are!" he says pissed now. You walk over to him and put your hand on his face. _I love you, Kid. I will always be yours. The choker necklace I wear proves it._ You kiss him passionately running your fingers through his hair. _Why are you doing this? She wants you dead. I don't know how to deal with that..._ you giggle as a tear rolls down your face _You sound like Crona._ He just stands there "Don't..." he says painfully. "Now..." you say and everyone fall to the floor in human form. Asleep. Your mother grabs your hair and pulls you alone "Come on you reapers slut. I got a place were they'll never find us." you get angry "I'd rather be a reapers slut than your daughter!" your mother smirks "To bad you're both." Then you pass out cold.

Kid paces back and forth quickly looking through the books at the library. "Kid you need to sleep. _ has been gone for 3 weeks and the last time you slept was 3 days ago when you passed out from exhaustion. We should go home." says Liz worry on her face. "Maybe I can find something in the restricted section..." mumbles Kid. Clearly ignoring Liz he walks over the counter to ask someone about the book that he is looking for. "Why is Kid being so stupid?" asks Patty confused. "Because, he is in love, Patty." says Liz through her teeth with anger "Oooooh!" says Patty. "I need this book." says Kid leaning on the counter. "I'll need to see-" Kid hands him a DWMA card. "I'm sorry, but-" Kid interrupts "Look at the back of the card." He says with anger. "Oh, yes. Lord Death's family symbol." he mumbles and leaves to get the book. "This is ridiculous, Kid. Have you seen your eyes?" Liz asks Kid leaning on a book shelf. It was true. Kid's eyes were hollow and empty. They had thick black circles. "They're symmetrical. That's all that matters." Kid spits back at her. "Don't snap at me! I'm worried about you, Kid!" the man comes back with the book. He picks it up and nods to him turning to leave. "I'll do what I want, Liz. It's not your right to be telling me..." Kid drops the book. Liz rushes to him as he collapses into her arms. "Damn it, Kid." Patty picks up the book and they head home.

You lay in something like your childhood stone prison in a far way country on a old mat covered in a dirty wool blanket trying to rest. _I'm the only one who can defeat my mother. I can use magic. I now know what she knows... Mother and Daughter, Nightmares and Dreams, Hate and Love... I am her opposite. She is the witch of Nightmares and Hate and I am the witch of Dreams and Love... That is why I have been practicing my magic on the rats. Here comes one..._ you hear the pitter patter of little feet. You concentrate energy into your hands and point it at the rat. The rat starts to believe in the illusion you create. It happily munches on nothing at all. You can easily do this spell now. You have even tried it on your mother. To make her think someone was in the hall. Now you want to try something else. Now you try to warp it's heart into trusting you. You mother never uses this spell to warp hate. She says it's to tedious for it's worth. But, you want to be able to undo what you mother does come the situation she does use this spell. You hold your two fingers to your forehead and focus on the rats soul. The soul is a tiny little thing and easy to control. The rat walks up to you willingly. He crawls into the nook of your leg and falls asleep. You actually find this cute. _At least if my mother comes in my little rat friend here will attack her._ With a final chuckle you fall asleep.

Kid wakes up in his bed. As usual the first thing he opens his eyes to is the picture of you. Beside the picture is the book he checked out from the Library. It's dusty and old. _Most Deadly Witches Of This World_ was the title. Kid sat up quickly making his head spin a bit and grabs the book and starts to flip though it. "Witch of Snakes... Spiders... Frogs... Mice... NIGHTMARES!" he starts to read aloud to himself. "Morrigan, The Witch Of Nightmares..." Kid reads on. "I see." he says to himself. There is a knock on the door. "Kid?" Maka's voice comes through the door. Kid shoves the book in a drawer and opens the door. "Everyone came to see you, Kid." says Maka smiling. "Who is everyone?" asks Kid blandly. "Why don't you come see?" says Soul standing behind her. Maka grabs his hand and pulls him into the living room. As he steps into the room he is surprised at who was all there. Sitting on the couch and chairs were Jacqueline, Kim, Ox, and Harvar. At the dinning room table sat Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Pot Of Fire, Pot Of Thunder, and Kirikou (standing behind Thunder and Fire). "What are you all doing here?" asks Kid looking down to hide his face. "We came her to help you find your girl." remarks Kirikou bluntly. "Ya." agree Kim and Jacqueline. "We don't like seeing you like this, Kid." comments Liz. "Let's go kill a witch! Yay!" yells Patty waving her arms. "Shut up, Patty." says Kim glaring. "This is my fight. You don't-" Kid is interrupted by Black Star. "You got it wrong, Kid. This is everybody's problem. Personally, me, the AMAZING Black Star has a big problem with this. I am going to kick this witches ass 6 feet into the ground for what she's done and no one is going to stop me!" Black Star smiles big at Kid. "I will accept your help. But, I will lead this group. Understand?" says Kid pull his head up to look at everyone. "Right!" everyone agrees except Crona who just nods. "Okay then. I need someone to help with food, sleeping bags and tents, transportation, medical supplies, and other things we will need for a week or 2 in another country." Crona looks a Kid "Um... where are we going?" he asks neverously. "A castle on the east coast of Ireland. The only problem is I don't know which one." Kid answers plainly. "I don't know if I can deal with that..." says Crona. Maka gives him a hug "Don't worry Crona we're doing it together. For _." Crona tries to smile "Of course... for my friend..."

You wake up with your week-old "friend" walking back and forth in front of the locked door. "Todays the day, Squeakers." you say to the rat. You had been trying to escape for weeks. Though there was a large chance of things going terribly wrong. It had now been 4 weeks since you had left Kid unconscious on the floor of your childhood prison. You only knew what day it was do to your dedication to keeping track. You yearned to hear his voice again. When Squeakers found you food you would try to seek out his soul with the extra fuel in your body. Because, of the strong connection between you and Kid, you can search over larger distances. A couple times you would just barely brush his soul and you would collapse in exhaustion. It was to much for your body to handle. Especially sense you don't know where you were. So, you could have been try to stretch half way across the world for all you knew. You think you are somewhere in Europe do to the fact you are in a castle. That was your only knowledge of location. The castle. Then one night your mother comes down to drag you down the hall. Your mother starts to tie you up to a post. She has a leather whip in her hand. You just stand there thankful that Kid wasn't there to see you get tortured. You didn't want him in danger. You knew that he would try to rescue you. And then... "_, it is time to pay for what you've done." says you mother with a dark grin. "Give me your worse." you say confidently. "Will do..." she laughs darkly "I can't wait to beat the reaper's play thing into a bloody mess." after spreading a thin layer of oil on the whip she rips your shirt of your starving clammy body and places a strap on your forehead. "I'm ready." you say firmly. "I'm glad I tied you up in front. So, I can see all your pain first hand." As soon as the whip hits you with a CRACK! you scream "AHHHHH!" Your flesh burns as you yell out in pain. It happens over and over. After awhile you couldn't tell how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Your body is starting to lose energy. You don't have energy to scream anymore as blood drips down your front. "Not so tough **NOW** are we?" your mother mocks. "Now I am going to make sure you never hear your beloved, DEATH THE KID's voice again." she put down the whip and grabs a two arrows from a hilt. She gets really close to you, nose to nose. "This may hurt... a lot." she laughs holding each to an ear. She then drives the arrows in your ears. You scream. But, not long after you stopped hearing your own voice. Just then you feel Kid's soul... with several other souls. You look up from your place dangling on the post to see Kid pointing Patty and Liz at the witch. His gold eyes burned with fury... no rage. He wanted you mother to suffer. _Kid..._ You keep your head up and see Kim riding Jacqueline in her "lantern form" fly into the room, Black Star enter with his big psycho battle smile, and everyone in your class, even Maka holding Soul and Crona holding Ragnarok. You smile weakly. Black Star says something you don't quite catch, but, Kid answers not even looking away from his maniacally laughing target. "No, Black Star. I'm going to kill her myself. I don't want help from anyone unless they have my permission. Liz transform back and hold Patty." she does just this and points Patty in her gun form at your mother. Kid comes up to you and starts to tie you down. _Don't you ever do that to me, again._ Kid says to you. You come untied but you are to tired to move a slump in his arms covering him in your own blood. _I'm sorry... I got blood on you suit._ He holds you in his arms _Why would I care?_ He kisses you lightly and puts you in Maka's arms. "Maka, Soul, I am trusting you to keep her safe. She won't let you take her out of the room so I need you to tend to her wounds. We brought the medical supplies with us." Maka is holding you with surprise on her face. "Yes, Of course." Soul now is in human form "This job is much cooler than fighting anyway. That is if you would let us." he says picking at his teeth "Wait, Kid?" you manage to let out. He turns "What?" you read off his lips as he comes closer. You put your hand of his chest. The closer his soul the easier it is to talk. _I want to help fight._ Kid looks at you like your nuts _Not in this condition your not!_ he says firmly. _I can use magic now!_ You say with enthusiasm _I am a witch I can do it._ He frowns at you. _Not until I say. Got it?_ you nod. He walks back to Liz as she transforms. _Kid... She has 2 souls. One for he illusion self and one for her real self. Right now she is all in one body..._ His expression doesn't change, but, you know he heard you. You connect yourself to him so you can hear though his ears. "Okay enough playing around." says your mom yawning. She snaps her fingers and everyone, but, you and Kid fall unconscious. "That's interesting. You soul is much stronger than last time." says your mother intrigued. "Of course it would be. I have been doing special training with Black Star," Kid smirks "I told him to attack me with **Soul Menace** as many times as I could handle. Until I could withstand more and more direct attacks to my soul." he said. "Kid, That must of been very painful! Why would you do that?!" you yell trying to sit up, but, failing. He just smirks still keeping his eye on the witch "Because, choosing getting severely painful attacks directly to my soul over and over until I can barely move or losing you forever was no contest. I need to be stronger to take her on for at least a fair fight." Your eyes start to water a bit, even though the only water you had was the water dripping off the ceiling of you cell. _He loves me..._ you say to your self forgetting Kid can hear you thoughts _Of course I do. Why do you think I put that on you neck for? I want you fighting by my side forever and I won't let this bitch take that from me._ He takes his first shots at her and she disappears. "Oh, shit!" You say. You slowly come to your feet and try to walk. You stumble, but, Kid catches you. This is when you remember you don't have a shirt on. It was ripped off your body... Kid blushes bright red and kneels down to the bag Maka has. He pulls out a long blue cotton dress. He turns around and you slip the ripped up clothes that were left off and pulled the dress over your head. You wince as it brushes your whip burns and cuts. "I'm ready, Kid." he quickly comes up to you and takes your hands "Considering the wounds on your front, I guess I'll have to do this..." he dips you backwards and kisses you on the lips eagerly and then pulls you back up. He looked more relaxed and happy as he said "Well, now lets go look for your mother." He pulls you down the hall. You hear a scuffling coming toward you. It's Squeakers. Just as Kid's gun goes of you push it away so he blows up a wall. "Don't blow him up! He salvaged food for me, help me get water, and other things." You pick him up and pet him. Squeakers is just an average rat. Except when you pet him he makes his special squeak and rubs against you hand. He is a kind hearted rat. "Well, if he helped save you I'm grateful..." Kid gets a closer look "He is completely symmetrical... even his toes and the scales on his tail." Kid just stares as you smile "Yep. Gorgeous isn't it? But, we got to go. I'm sure she won't go back to that room. She doesn't want them." So you keep on walking Kid holding you up at the waist and Squeaker on your head holding to your hair for dear life. Just then a giant spider comes out of hiding. Kid shoots it and it runs away. "You know... It's a good thing I can still shoot Patty and Liz off when they are sleeping." Kid smirks. You realize your cell is only right around the corner and feel your mother's souls. "Kid..." he looks at you and nods. "If I die here... If we die here... I need to do this..." You pull yourself up to him so your body is up against his. He backs you into the wall behind you and caresses your face. You tangle your hands in his hair as he begins to kiss you. Your spine feels electric shocks as you taste the sweetness of him. Of course he is a reaper, has a lot of power, and has severe OCD "at times" but he is every thing that is sweet and good and happy. You pull him closer to you and your skin flares angrily in protest where you were whipped bloody, but, you couldn't care less. You head start to get fuzzy and you nearly fall to the floor, but, Kid holds you up. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked worried. "I think the large amount of pain almost made me collapse." you say rubbing your neck. "Then don't do that." he says irritated. You chuckle. He brings his head close and whispers in your ears "I love you, _." he tells you using your full name. "You put your head on his chest to gain your strength back as Kid keeps you on your feet. "I'm yours, Kid. Even if I die." you tell him full of worry. Kid gets serious and stern. "You are not going to die." He puts you on you feet and walks into the room and you go after him. "Time to die, little ones." your mother mocks hands on her hips. "I know what you want." says Kid calmly and coolly. You stand in the door way and watch Kid talk to her further in the room "Is that so?" she says with doubt scanning her nails over. "You want to get to me and my father. Your using you own daughter to get to us. I won't allow that." your mother chuckles "What do you plan to do reaper?" says you mother now with her full attention. "If you want to keep her imprisoned than I'll fight you to the death. But, if you will leave her safe and never touch her or harm her, again. You can have me. I will leave my weapons behind, _ will be safe, and I'll go without a fight." You are filled with complete and udder terror at this. Your mother gives a big evil grin. "You got yourself a deal." She says darkly. "NOOOOOOO!" You scream at the top of your lungs. He just steps closer to your mothers dark smile of victory as he looks at the ground.

"KID! NOOOO!" You scream. Kid seems to upset to respond as he keeps looking down. Your mother summons a thin sharp sword out of no where. You instincts kick in and you run to put yourself between Kid and your mother. You shove him so hard he hits his head of the wall opposite your side of the room as the sharp sword enters your back directly under your right ribs and comes out cleanly the other side. You fall to the floor and start to cough up blood. "_!" Kid screams your name. Just then Squeakers manages to get to the hand the hand the sword had held and bit down HARD "SHIT THAT HURT!" she throws Squeakers to the floor. "I'm afraid I'll take my leave now. But, I'll be watching, this misery is priceless." Kid face is filled with blind rage "YOU BETTER BE READY TO DIE NEXT TIME, FUCKIN' WITCH!" she just laughs and disappear. Kid puts your head in his lap. "I though you knew I would do any thing for you." he said "And I thought you knew I'd rather die." You say coughing up more blood. Everything turns black and you slip into unconsciousness.

Kid just sits there for a couple minutes carefully watching your breaths. _This takes asymmetrical garbage to an new level._ He thinks to himself painfully. He pulls your hair away from your face and a single tear falls into your hair. He reaches out and grabs Patty and Liz in there gun form still unconscious. He taps them on the ground "Wake up! Patty! Liz!" they moan at the impact to the ground and transform. "What..." Liz rubs her eyes "Oh My God! Is there anything I can do, Kid?" Patty just laughs "She's a _ kabob!" Kid gets mad at this "Shut the fuck up, Patty!" he yells. Patty stops all together in shock "I need you to go get the others. Tell Maka to call father and have Professor Stein ready for surgery. We are leaving as soon as possible. That rat over there will show you the way. If he is hurt I won't forgive you. He brought _ food, helped her find water, and protected her while she was here. That rat is going home with us. Go now!"

1 month later

You exit class as usual walking next to Gemma. _Life has been way to normal since I was rescued..._ You tell Gemma though her soul carrying a note book and pencil like you did before you mother came back. _What do you mean? Kid walks you home every day._ You turn to glare at her deeply. _Oooh! You want more than that?_ You hold back your embarrassment _What do you think captain obvious. I thought you would have figured out that I miss him before now._ Gemma smirks _Yeah, sorry about that. Kid is standing behind you._ You turn around and jump in surprise. "Kid?" Your voice is a little rough again. "Yes, what is it _?" you blush a bit "Can I meet up with you later? For dinner maybe?" Kid grins "Do you mind if I cook for you?" you blush a bit more "I'd like that." he summons his skate board "Is 6 o'clock good for you?" you nod. "Then I got to go." he jumps on his board "It's still really early." you say as he start to hover. "Yes, but, it needs to be perfect. Being an "OCD freak" and all." Then he flies down the hall and out the front doors. He's gone.

You pick out something nice but simple. You made sure nothing drew attention to your scars. You picked out a button up sweater dress and the "shoeless shoes" you wore to the party so long ago. As far as your hair, you pull your sides up into a pony in the back. You knock on the door to Kid's house and wait impatiently. Kid opens the door and pulls you inside. You're happily shocked when he desperately presses his lips to yours. He smell makes your head spin as he reach around to your lower back and pulls your body against his and put his other hand gently on your face. "Are we aloud to stay here?" asked Liz doing homework from the couch with Patty. You give her a thumbs up. "Good, because, I wasn't leaving anyway." says Liz as Patty giggles. You stay like that for a few more second then pull away for air. Kid puts his hand on your face. _I couldn't stop my self from doing that. It's been to long._ you smirk _You have no idea how happy I am that you couldn't._

He pulls you into the dinning room and pulls out a chair for you. You sit down and he brings out dinner. "I made _." you look at him in surprise "_ is my favorite!" He just smiles. _Gemma..._ you sneer _Yep._ he confesses. You eat happily as Kid sits across from you. He ask all kind of questions "What is your favorite color?" you smile "Defiantly _, but, I also like black, too. For obvious reasons." it goes on like that for a while. Until Kid realizes it's 9 o'clock. You stand up and help carry the dishes to the kitchen. Just then you grab his hand and yank him in the direction of his room. "Where you going?" Liz askes. "To Kid's room and no you can't watch this time." you say with a smirk and Liz becomes speechless.

You enter his room and close the door behind you. "I need you, Kid. My mother or her assassins could try to kill us any minute." he looks at you "She has assassins?" you sigh "Assassins, Minions to do her dirty work same thing." Kid stands silent for a few moments "I will protect you with my life." he says in a serious tone. "So, will I." you say. "No you won't. I won't let you not again." You stay silent. Then he has you lay on the bed and he unbuttons your dress starting at the top until he makes it all the way down then pulls it open to show all your scars he kisses them starting at the top of your head where the spider got you to the whippings to where the sword entered you body. They were still a bit sensitive. "These are my fault all of them." he says to you voice full guilt. One of them hand started to bleed and he licks the blood off. "I did this to you. I ruined you symmetry. I ruined your body. I nearly got you killed over and over again. Yet, you still love me. Why is that?" you face now hot and blood red you answer him "It was my choice to let you take those hits or take them my self. I could have tried to distract the enemy or attack them. But, the only chance I hand that you would be perfectly safe was putting my body in the damage path. It was my choice. I have give up my life for you 3x not expecting to survive it. Your life is more important to me than my own. I don't think I could live if you died anyway." Kid looks down so his hair covers his eyes "And how do you think I feel about that? You dieing would kill me. I have no idea how I would live with that. Especially if it's because I failed to protect you. I am a grim reaper. Those things shouldn't have happened." You start to unbutton Kid's dress shirt and put you hand on his chest _This choker means forever._ You say your other hand on the necklace _I won't throw that away for anything. But, if I can save you from harm or the pain. I will. I love you._ You kiss him and start to remove his shirt. _Forever part of the Death family._ he says.

Kid hold's your hand under the desk as Professor Stein talks on about dissections. Your knees are touching and you struggle to concentrate. The bell rings and you both stand up. Kid turns to you and smiles "Will you go out with me this evening? We could go to the beach and I got reservations for us at _ tonight at 7pm. What do you say?" You look at him in surprise as you walk out of the room with him. "Y-yes. O-of C-course." your raspy voice says. He turns to Gemma. "Well, I am sure she has to get ready. I'll see you later." He grabs your wrist and turns you in his direction. With Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty standing a few feet away watching, he brings his lips to yours. When you pull away you put your hand on his chest _You did that in public._ He smiles _Yes, I did._

 _GEMMA!_ you yell out to her soul. Gemma comes in to your room _God, _! Just because you aren't screaming with your mouth doesn't mean it isn't painful. What do you want this time?_ Says Gemma clearly agitated and looking at the ground. _I already know what dress I am going to wear. But, we are going to the beach to sooo... what do you think?..._ Gemma looks up and gasps _You look beautiful..._ You wore a bikini. The bottoms were a very short ruffled skirt with rhinestones spaciously organized and your top was a strapless also with rhinestones. The highlight of your bikini was the new alteration, a reasonably big symbol of the Death Family right in the middle of the bikini top. _Really? I had the skull added._ you ask nervously. _He won't be able to keep his eyes off sweetie. Now put your cover on. Kid is waiting for you._

You walk out into the living room wearing your black swimsuit cover and sunglasses. You carry 2 bags with you. They all had Death family symbols some where. _Your symmetry looks beautiful._ You chuckle _I try._ Gemma comes out from behind you and shoves you into Kid's arms. _Kid, Bestie, I don't expect to see you this weekend unless you need clothes, _. Have fun._ Kid rustles you into is arms _I'll try._ He says smiling. Before you can speak he picks you up like a princess, carries you outside, and summons his skate board and then you fly off to the beach.

As you reach the beach you notice it's blocked off with tape that had the familiar skull on it. You smile at him as he stops the skate board in front of the restrooms and puts you down. _Meet me over there._ He says pointing to a blanket laying across a spot in the sandy beach. You nod and walk over to it. Everything was symmetrical. You set your bag down. Then remove your sunglasses and swimsuit cover and place them in one of the bags. After that you sit on the blanket and wait tilting your head in the direction you expected Kid to come from. After waiting awhile you just look out into the water.

Kid walks out of the bathroom and sees siting comfortably on the blanket in your bikini. His heart skips a beat. He whispers your name to himself. _She's beautiful... so beautiful..._ He shakes his head to get rid of the shock and walks down to the beach.

You feel Kid coming closer and you turn around. _Oh my god... Of course it crossed my mind that he would be shirtless... but, still._ You stop this from getting to Kid's mind. The sun shining on his perfect chest made you head spin. You shake it off. Then jump up and grab his hand. _Come on lets go!_ You say dragging him into the water. When you get deep enough you dive in giggling. You swim around Kid and pop up behind him and jump on his back sending you both into the water. When you reach the surface he pulls your waist into his. _You look gorgeous._ He says kissing you and pulling you closer. You send a couple hours in the water together until you feel something, something very bad. "Oh no... She's is coming..." you verbalize standing frozen. Kid comes up to you "She who?" You hold back panic _Aunt Scorpia... My mother is the Witch Of Nightmares. Which makes her animal a bat. My Aunt Scorpia is the Witch Of Scorpions, my mom's little sister... She'll be here in... about 4 hours._ You say though your soul so not to miss speech from panic. "This means I'll need to gather the others. I drop you off at Maka and Soul's place. You will not fight. I won't allow it."

You sit on the couch watching TV with Soul and Maka in borrowed clothes. Aunt Scorpia and her monstrous Scorpions have come for you, so, Kid has gone to gather people to fight and made sure you were well hidden. _Kid, I want to fight._ You say reaching out to him. _It's not going to happen. I won't let you die. I have to go now._ Then his soul faded away. You take Maka's hand from her lap sitting next to you. _Maka... I'm tired._ You tell her rubbing your eyes for a good effect. She stands up "You can sleep in my room." She takes your hand and you follow her.

Once in bed you listen though her soul for her to be distracted. You hear her talking to soul and you uncover yourself and sit up. "Soul Protect." you whisper to you self. Sense your a witch using Soul Protect will stop Soul and Maka from noticing your abscess for a little while and will buy you some time. You carefully glide over to the window and open it slowly. You wait for signs that they noticed a disturbance. Everything is normal so you jumb out of the 2nd story window to the ground below.

Kid feels your soul go silent. _Good she's asleep._ He thinks to himself more comforted. He shoots another over grown scorpion in the mouth then jumps on top of it's tail driving the stinger into another scorpion. Kid continues to fight clueless that your gone.

You sneak out into the street wearing Soul's hoodie that was a little big for you and Maka's skirt. You stalk quietly and bare foot. "Hey, where are you going, huh?" says Blair showing up at your feet. You pick her up and cover her cat mouth. "I snuck out. Be quiet or next time I'll knock you out." You put her down "Geez, you don't have to be such a meanie." she say licking her paw. "Can I come with you?" she says. "I don't think you can handle it." you tell her agitated. "Oh, I can fight a dumb ol' witch. I'm a tough kitty. Meow!" you frown. "Fine. Just be quiet." you whisper to her. She solutes "Got it. Meow."

You discovered your witch animal when you were locked up in Ireland. It is the Red Fox (an oddly large one when you transform). But, red foxes can be many colors. Your coat matched your _ colored hair. You kneel down to the ground and transform in the middle of the street. No body was out to see this anyway. You trot down the street as your claws click on the pavement. "Your going to battle like that." says Blair worried. Now that your in fox form you can hear. "I'm going to try. Besides, look at my razor sharp teeth." You show them off. Blair shivers at the site. You twitch your ears looking for sound of the battle. "Come on. They are this way." you say enthusiastically. "Okay, Meow!" answers Blair running down the street after you.

Maka has decided to take a nap on the couch. Believing you are still in her bed. Soul stays awake to watch. They both know how much you want to escape. Maka snaps her eyes open "Soul! Her soul isn't just silent. It's gone!" she jumps up and opens her bedroom door to see an empty unmade bed and the window wide open. "I need to tell everyone." says Maka under her breathe. "If she has gone to fight she won't be able to use a weapon... and... Oh no."

Kid beats his 34th scorpion and wipes his head. When Maka comes with Soul in weapon form he knows something is wrong. "She escaped, Kid. She must be fighting somewhere without a weapon. Kid's face start to fill with horror "She's a witch. She used soul protect. We won't be able to find her soul... and that means she could have... I got to go. Can you take my place, Maka?" Maka solutes "I'm on it." Kid's jumps on to a some boxes to reach the roof. He jumps from roof to roof looking for an animal that's out of place. "Ah. Ha." He jumps of the roof down to the ground below.

You finally start to battle and you have killed quite a few of your Aunt's minions. Blair uses her exploding pumpkins on the monstrous scorpions. When all of a sudden something drops from the sky and picks you up at the abdomen. "AHH! Kid?!" he frowns ahead. " I thought I told you that you weren't fighting this time." you look at him in surprise "I am in my witch form. How did you find me and how are you not disgusted?" You transform into a human to get away. Which only makes him throw you over his shoulder. He says clearly mad. _Even if you are a witch I will protect you._ _I am going to leave Liz and Patty with you this time._ He says coming to the front door of his house. _No! You know very well I have the power to make them fall asleep and escape, again. Y_ ou say irritated. He walks in and places you on the couch. _What do you want?!_ He says looking into your _ colored eyes. _I want you to stay with me. If you stay, I'll stay..._ You grab the front of his pants and pull him close. "Deal?" you ask looking up into his golden eyes. "Deal." He scoops you up in his arms and carries you to his room. Kid lays you on the bed and kneels on top of you. He puts his hands on you waist and lifts Soul's hoodie over your head. Slowly taking in all the curves of you body. There is music playing. "Dance?" you ask. He smiles and stand up pulling you to your feet. You slowly undo his jacket and then his shirt and throw them to the floor. You lay your head on his chest along with your left hand. You feel his lips on your neck. You grab his hand and place it across one side of you lacy bra and you kiss him. When you taste the sweetness of him your head spins. You take both of his hands and lead him back to the bed. You sit down and Kid stands in front of you. You grab the button to his pants and smile deviously as your head spins. He looks down at you slightly surprised as you undo the button and your souls became one.

You wake up in Kid's arms in the morning and get dressed. You head out to help make breakfast with Liz and Patty. When your finished Kid come out of his room and sits at the table. "I love you guys, your the best family I have ever had, other than Gemma, But, I still have to hand myself over to Morrigan, my mother." Kid, Liz, and even Patty are shocked "Haha. That was a just a joke, right?" Liz looks at her "No, it's not, Patty."

Kid sat in his usual seat. But, you and Gemma had switched places with Kim and Jacqueline. After school each day Gemma and you were gone out the door as soon as the bell rings and vanish. You haven't been home in over a week or talked to Kid even. One day after running out the door after you and Gemma he looks down his hair covering his eyes. Black Star and Tsubaki walk past Kid quickly as he says something to Liz and Patty "I guess she finally sees what asymmetrical garbage I am." he falls to his knees. "That's not-" starts Liz. "I don't want to talk about it." Kid comes to his feet and walks down the hall alone. He summons his skate board and fly's home. Not wanting to run into anyone he goes in though one his bedroom windows. Then he lays in he bed and props your picture up side ways so he can look at you as he breaking heart deepens. "I'm just... asymmetrical trash..." he says and falls asleep.

You take one last blow from _Soul Menace_ with sweat and blood dripping of your forehead. You transform into a red fox to conserve your energy. You can hear in fox form and won't have to speak though souls. You are happy that the Chocker transforms into a collar with you. All of a sudden a sharp pain hits you square in the chest. "Damn it." You say curling up on the floor moaning. "Are you okay, _?" says Gemma sit down next to you and Tsubaki sitting on the other side. Black Star went into the kitchen to get some food. "You know how when your get so sad that your chest hurts? Like when you lose somebody?" you ask. They nod in response. "Well, I am blocking my emotions from Kid... But, I can feel his loud and clear," You groan "I'm feeling it for the both of us." Gemma scratches your ears and your feel more relaxed. Tsubaki hesitates. "You can pet me if you really want to, Tsubaki." you say laying your head on Gemma's leg. Tsubaki starts to stroke your fur "You miss him don't you? More than anything?" says Tsubaki. "Yes... But, I can't let him know that I've gone to train or what I'm planning." you say exhausted. "Have you talked to him Tsubaki?" She shakes her head. "But, he looked pretty upset after school today... He said something about asymmetrical garbage..." You sit up very quickly. "Really... I think I should do that tonight then..." you say to your self. Gemma looks concerned "Do what tonight?" you sigh "You know how I knew about my mother coming was though a dream," she nods "Well, I am going to project myself into his dreams. I'll need to eat a lot to regain my energy, a dark room, a short table, and a candle." You tell them. "I think we have all that. Oh and for dinner I made my famous noodle soup and wild berry pie. I thought I'd make something different." Says Tsubaki smiling sweetly. "Thank you for letting us stay here for as long as you are." You say as you turn back into a human. "Anytime." she says hugging you. "HEY! I HELPED, TOO!" yells Black Star from the kitchen. You hear this though Gemma and so you run in the kitchen and tackle hug him.

Kid woke up in his room. It was time to eat so he left and headed for the dinning room. Liz and Patty were in the kitchen. Patty was giggling like always. "Kid, the picture in the entry way is an inch off." says Liz expecting him to leave to fix it. But, all she hears is a sigh and "I don't care." as he sat down in a chair. Patty and Liz gasp as Liz drops the knife she was using to cut vegetables (unevenly). "What?!" asked Liz in shock. "I said I don't care... Actually I am going for a walk. I'm not that hungry." Kid walks over to the front door and slams it shut. knocking the picture off the wall completely.

He finally finds a place to stop at. He lands on the edge of the beach where he spent a date with you not that long ago. He looks around for a place to sit. He settles for a small grassy area under the dock. He lays down on the grass with his fingers interlocked and arms lay comfortably on his chest. _What is wrong with me? I feel trapped. The one "thing" I need, I can't find, and is almost impossible to track _ down if she doesn't want to be found. What am I suppose to do?_ Kid falls into a deep sleep in the soft grass.

You lay comfortably on the futon you have been using the past week and a half at Black Star and Tsubaki's place. A low table with a candle on it set next to you. You hair is freshly clean and blow dried and you wear a white cotton night gown. You lay still getting ready to separate from your body. Blair comes in the room in cat form, curls up at your feet, and doesn't make a peep.

You close your eyes and you start to feel light. Then all of a sudden you realize you are staring down at yourself. you float there for a moment trying to gain you sense of balance while air born. Soon you are fine and float out the window. You feel around for Kid's soul while floating in the direction to his house only to realize nobody is there. You consecrate deeply and fide Kid, Patty, and Liz's souls in different places in Death City. Unable to do anything you follow the trail to Kid's soul. Soon, you find yourself on the same you went to with, Kid. You find him resting under the dock on the grass. You come to float 6 inches above him. _Kid... You're the son of Lord Death. You should know better than to make yourself venerable in public._ You put one hand to his cheek and enter his dreams.

You are floating above what looks like the ocean and there is fog in the air. You clean a space in the fog to reveal Kid floating above the water as well. "Kid?" he turns around quickly to look at you. "Where am I?" he says looking around. You open a round "portal" at his feet to show his sleeping face that you are floating above in the physical world. "Asleep." your answer. "So, this is real. You are real." you nod. "Where have you been?" he asks. You curl your feet up so your in a ball. "I can't tell you." He looks down at his feet so his bangs cover his eyes, "So, you believe it then." You look at him confused "Believe what?" he stays silent for a couple seconds "The same thing I always have. That I am asymmetrical trash. That I have ruined your life enough." You look at him surprised. "I would never think that! Nothing could ever make me believe that!" you exclaimed. He just floats there. "You want proof? Here's proof." You float up to him and run your hand though his bangs so he has to look back up, again and you kiss him. The feel of his tongue moving with yours makes your dream body exhilarated. You can even taste the sweetness as he pulls your hips to meet his. You stay like that for awhile due to the fact that neither of you need to breath in the dream world. Then it happens... tears start to fall down your cheeks. He pulls away and licks the tears off. "What's wrong?" You back up and hold your breath for a few seconds. "I have to leave... I don't want to..." He pulls you closer. "Then don't." he whispers. "I have to sleep. You may be asleep, but, I'm not. It's draining to be out of my body this far away and this long... I have to go." you pull away and start leave. "Make sure you are at school tomorrow. Also, Patty and Liz are looking for you, So, WAKE UP!" all at once you leave his dreams and are sent back to you body. You fall asleep quickly.

The next day at school they had been learning about attacks that take damage to the soul directly. When there is a break in Professor Stein's talk about _Soul Menace_ you raise your hand. "Yes, _." You stand up. "I was wondering if you could demonstrate _Soul Menace_ to us after class today." Stein thinks about that "I would need a volunteer to use the attack on and I don't think any souls here can handle _Soul Menace_ on such a high level." you giggle "I would like to demonstrated on. Besides, I am using _Soul Protect_ at the moment so you wouldn't know anyway." Professor Stein grins while the rest of the class are shocked. Kid doesn't know whether to be impressed or worried. Black Star gives you a thumb's up from his seat.

At the end of class everyone gathers outside where there was padding set up. Meisters and Weapons from other classes have joined to watch. You stand facing the padded wall that is many yards away. Stein stands a few feet behind you. "It's time to begin." He says to everyone. You turn to him "Use full power." You tell him. "That will be very painful. Are you sure?" You smirk "Yes. I'll get over it." he hesitates when you turn around. "Just do it!" He nods. Large amounts of power a cumulate in his hand. With all the power comes a bright light. You hear electrical pops from Gemma's mind. Then it happens... Stein delivers a powerful blow though your back and into your soul. You fly many yards away and into the padded wall. It hurt a large amount upon impact, but, you force your self up and brush off your clothes. Professor Stein, all the students, and now that you have a good look you see Ms. Marie, Spirit, Sid, and other teachers... They all looked shocked. Kid is shocked "How can she still stand?" he asks. Stein just looks over at you "I'm not sure." Then everyone heads home.

Kid sits on the stairs to the DWMA. _She had to have been training. With the same person I trained with to strengthen my soul._ He grins and summons his board. Then head's in your direction.

You start to pack up. It's the week end so you are going to leave and hopefully come back in time to come to school. "Do you know when she is coming?" asks Gemma nervously. "Tomorrow night. Aunt Scorpia will be here in person." You say stiffly "So, we can't leave Death City quite yet, right?" you fold some socks and shove then in a suitcase. "Correct. But, we must leave here as soon as possible so packing now would be smart. Just leave out the essentials." Gemma nods "Right?" she agrees. Then Gemma goes to her room across the hall.

Kid lands on Black Star and Tsubaki's door step. He opens the door and walks right in. He glares at Tsubaki and Black Star "Where is she?" they point him in the right direction. Kid opens your guest room door with so much force that the door nearly comes off it's hinges. " _KID?!"_ You yell both verbally and mentally. He picks you up and throw you over his shoulder. Then leaves the room. "Gemma!" Gemma comes out of her room and giggles. "Have fun, bestie!" you kick and wave your arms "Help me!" Gemma thinks briefly "No thanks." she says then goes back to her room. "GEMMA!" Kid leaves the house. _Where are we going?_ you ask going limp. _My house._

You and Kid both arrive on his skate board, but, this time he heads to the back. You see a cellar with a finger print scanner. _Wow. That's cool..._ Kid brushes his thumb on the scanner and it unlocks. The basement had a bed, a hot tub, bean bag chairs, lava lamps, a stereo, and a TV. Kid sighs setting you on the bed. _I told Liz she could do anything she wanted with this room as long as it is symmetrical._ You nod. _Also, we will be locked in here until morning. I programed it that way last night._ You look at his surprised. He ignores this and starts pacing. _What made you think that was okay? To stop talking to me or see me because you want to kill your mother and your aunt. I don't know how much longer I could have gone not being able to see you. I was going insane._ He was running his hand though his hair like he was going to rip it out. You stand up and grab his hands. _Me, too. I was going insane, too._ He looks into your eyes _Then why?_ You sigh and sit on the bed _I wanted to be strong enough to kill them before you could try to fight. I can't let you be a part of my family war._ Kid frowns _Why not? I am part of your family aren't I? I am now part of the _ family just like you are part of the Death family._ You look at him taken by surprise. _Yes, of course you are..._ Kid takes your hands. _Then let me fight with you._ You sigh _Okay, but you have to let me protect you._ He also sighs _Deal._ You look at him with hurt. _I'm dying over here so for the sake of all that is good and sane, kiss me, PLEASE._

You both lay back on the bed one of his hands is your face and your hand is on his chest. He is as sweet as sugar. Your tongues move together gracefully as you try to unbutton his shirt. _Dying is an understatement... dying is merciful._ says Kid with a chuckle. You part so he can pull your shirt over your head and pull you closer. He unhooks your bra then removes it with his teeth as he pushes down your skirt. Next, you unbutton his pants as he removes his shoes and removes them. You lay flat on the bed and he starts to move his mouth over every part of your body paying attention to your chest and scars mostly. You feel your body lose control as the electricity runs wild in your blood stream. He always makes a point to kiss the skull on the chocker which makes it worse. After removing the last of your clothes the room got very warm. Very... Steamy. You felt happier than you ever had before. More than when your were adopted by Gemma's parents or when you kissed Kid for the first time. You even forgot all about your mom or the battle the next day. You were had become one with the only person you would do anything for. Death The Kid.

You sit cross legged on Ms. Marie's nice couch as she serves you and Professor Stein some Earl Grey Tea and Cherry Turnovers. "After running some test it seems the surgery will be more complicated than before you were captured." You sip your tea calmly and read his lips. The you ask carefully moving your lips to shape your words. "What will the surgery involve, Professor?" He sighs and sets his cup on the table with a clank. "As much as I love dissecting things this will take a long time and a lot of work. Before I would have just needed to remove the blockage. But, now I'll have to reconstruct your inner ears and since every part of your inner ears are so small it could take 10-15 hours to complete, because, I need to do both ears instead of one. Even then it might not work." You take a bite of your cherry turnover and drink more of your Earl Grey tea. "Can you do it? and is it dangerous?" Professor Stein thinks for a moment and looks at you "Yes I can. There is a chance of death even for the body that of a Grim Reaper. But, because the damage is so deep in your ears not doing the surgery will be more life threating." You set your hands in your lap. "Let's do it." Professor Stein smiles "When do you want this done?" You start to get nervous, your hands start to sweat, and your body starts to shake a little. "As soon as possible, but, I wanted to go get my friends for support and come back." Professor Stein nods. "That should be fine. I need to get ready for the procedure anyway. Meet me in my office at the DWMA when you are ready and I'll take you to get ready for surgery." you stand up to leave the turn back to look at your teacher "And Professor Stein?" He looks up lighting a cigarette "Yes?" You hesitate "Don't tell anyone the risks in the surgery and how dangerous it could be... especially Kid... please." He takes a drag of smoke and exhales it while saying "Of course."

You say goodbye to Ms. Marie and head out the door. You are a bit shaken up, but, first you head to the Death Room to talk to Lord Death alone. You rode over on your bike so you jump back on and petal up the hill at a fast pace. When you get to the school you kick down the foot stand and nervously head up the stairs school's entrance. As you open the door you run into Kid. _What are you doing here?_ you ask. "I have been tutoring Black Star and want reporting to father." You nod in acknowledgement. _I am going to speak with him, too._ You walk past him into the school and he turns to you S _hould I come?_ you shake your head _No. But, please stay here. I'll be right back._ You walk nervously, but, confident to the Death Room. "Father?" Lord Death turns to you, but, you can't hear him. So, you speak to him through you soul and since his wavelength is so big you don't need to be close to speak. _I can't hear you, but, I use my soul wavelength to speak to people._ Lord Death is a bit surprised. _Impressive._ You smile. _I accepted to get the surgery, but, it's going to be dangerous. I don't like admitting it, but, I'm scared. Will you watch over me?_ You look up at him. _Of course, Kiddo. You are going to be fine._ You surprise him by giving him a hug then run out of the room.

Kid is waiting for you outside "What's going on?" You take a breath to calm down "I'm having surgery. Can you get Crona, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty? I don't want to be alone." Kid gets serious. "Yes, I'll do that right away. We'll be there before you know it." He climbs on his skateboard and takes off. So, you head to Professor Stein's office next.

When you get there you are instructed to put on a hospital gown and sit on the examination table. Kid enters the room after you are dressed followed by Liz, Patty, Gemma, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. You are still really shaken. "What's wrong?" asks Kid. You look away from him. "It's nothing." Kid walks up to you and grabs your hand _What are you hiding from me?_ You smile at him. _Nothing._ He seems irritated. _You want to bet on that?_ then he kisses you. You start to feel dizzy and warm. Soon you relive what he's doing. He's searching for information like you have done before. You pull away, but, it's to late. "Is this situation really that serious?" he turns to Professor Stein. "I'm afraid so." Professor Stein takes a drag of his cigarette. "What is it, Kid?" asks Liz. "If she doesn't get the surgery she could most likely die. But, the surgery it self is can be life threating, too." the room grows quiet. Even Black Star is still. "There is a way from the brain to the ear. Hers has been opened up wide enough to let particles though it. It will become infected and over time the build up of blood and infection could drain into her brain which will be deadly. So, I will have to reconstruct her ear and add implants. She'll be hearing by tonight and will need pain medication for up to a 2 1/2 days after." You look at you teacher with a serious face. "I have a fight tonight. I need this done by then. I'm going after my aunt." Soul frowns "Why didn't you tell us about that?" he asks picking his teeth. "I have to do this. I don't want to put my friends in danger." Black Star smiles "I laugh in the face of danger!" You frown. "I know, Black Star, but, if you care about me at all you won't fight." Maka smiles deviously "Well, then I must hate you, because, I'm going anyway." Everyone nod's in agreement. You smile. You look at Kid and smile while tears of joy roll down your cheeks. "I have a family." He brushes your tears away. "Yes. You do."

Everyone leaves the room, but, Kid follows you down to a room set up for surgery. "Lay down on the table." Instruct the professor. You do. A mask is placed on your face and Kid squeezes your hand. You slowly fall asleep and start to dream.

Kid watches your eyes shut and Professor Stein assures him you are no longer awake. So, Kid heads to wait outside with the others. He exits the room with his hands in his pockets. Maka walks up to him first. "What are you thinking about, Kid?" He looks serious. "The only family _ has ever had has abused her. But, I can't help, but, wonder. I know Scorpia did something that made Morrigan very angry, and she never seen her aunt after that even though Scorpia was just a teenager. But, what is Scorpia like and what if her family hadn't abused _. If her mother was still evil, but, raised her would _ be evil, too? Also, if her mother was a good witch like _ and Kim would she be a different person?" Maka smiles at him "You don't need to worry about that. She is who she is and she has us and she has Gemma's mom and dad. But, most of all she has you." Kid smiles sadly "I guess so."

A couple hours pass when Kid jolt's from sleep. "It can't be." Tsubaki asks Kid worried "What is it?" Kid stares straight forward. "I have to make sure." He stands up quickly. "Liz, Patty, follow me. Now." He is serious. "You got it boss!" Says Patty with a solute. Kid climbs one of the DWMA towers and looks out a window into the sky. Very high n the sky sitting in mid-air was a woman in a red yukata with black scorpion print and deep red flowing hair in a couple long ponytails. It was Scorpia and she was sitting there... waiting.

You wake up in your room at you adopted parents house, Markus and Sarah Martin. You here a white night gown and morning light is flowing threw your bedroom curtains. There is a knock on your door. "Mom?" you call perked up a bit. "Dear, can I come in?" you smile and answer her "Yes, mom." she comes in and sits on your bed. Gemma's mom wore a long, plaid, vintage, country dress and an apron. Her blond hair was up in a bun and her blue eyes shinned with happiness. "Today is your wedding day." she says with a smile. "What?!" you ask shock. "Don't fret, sweetie. You are in a dream and by the end of the dream you'll be Mrs. Death." You get excited. "Kid?!" You true mom smiles "Yes, pumpkin. Would you like to see your dress?" you perk up happily "Yes!" She goes over to your closet and pulls out a dress in a bag. She pulls of the protective bag to show a beautiful ivory dress. It was the one your true mother, not Morrgian but Sarah, wore at her wedding with Markus, your true father. The dress was silk with a studded waist belt and a sweetheart neckline. The was a lace jacket that draped past your feet and just barley trailed behind you on the ground. The last touch was a lace wedding veil. "It's so beautiful, mom." Your mom smiles. "But, when the time comes I want you sister to use it as well." You smile with tears in your eyes. "Of course."

With that your mom gets you ready to go to the salon. The doorbell rings, so, you go to answer it. You open the door to reveal you Aunt Scorpia. "Aunt Scorpia!" you hug her, "You are in my dream, too!" Your Aunt Scorpia is young. She is about age 23 now. "Not just in your dream, sugar. I can to watch over you while you are in surgery." You are in shock. "NO! If the other witches find out you've turned against them... No body is suppose to know!" Your Aunt smiles "Nobody knows that I have turn against the others. That I'm not evil. When I was a teenager my sister, Morrgian, abused me, too. When I refused to listen she kicked me out. I want her dead as much as anyone else." You sigh. "Where are you?" She thinks for a moment "I'm in the sky. Looking down at Death City. Wait a minute. There's a boy. He has black hair... with three white stripes." Horror fills your eyes. "I can't help you right now I'm drugged. Go! Run! Now!" You shove her. She smiles sweetly and vanishes.

Kid get serious and mad. That's her alright just sitting in the sky. "Liz, Patty, now!" they nod "Right!" and their gun forms fly into his hands as he fly's out the window. He feels fear coming from your direction. _She must be having a bad dream._ Scorpia now see's him and flies off weaving though buildings in Death City. Kid chases her shooting of his guns multiple times and missing her. "Damn it stop moving!" he continues until they are on the edge of town. Right before she head into the desert he gets her in the upper arm. "Ahh!" She holds her bleeding arm and vanishes into the desert. "Damn it." says Kid. "Well, at least you got a hit." says Patty's refection shinning in the metal of her gun form. "I guess." He then heads back to the DWMA.

You were getting a spa treatment package done to calm you. There was no waking up until you were no longer drugged. Now that your hair was done, you had a mani-pedi, your skin was smooth, and your muscles were relaxed you were ready to put on the dress. When you slip it on your mother tears up. "I am so happy to see this day come. You look so gorgeous, sweetie." You hug her. "OH!" she says with surprise. "What is it, mom?" you ask curiously. "You won't make it to the wedding it looks like. "We've have a couple hours." you tell her. "Yes. But, you will be waking up in 5 minutes. Why don't you get in bed. I'll hold you." You change into a night gown and let your freshly pampered hair hang loosely. You crawl into bed with your mom and you lay your head against her chest. "Good Night, _."

You wake up to see Kid's face. At first you are happy, but, then you remember. "Where is Aunt Scorpia?!" Kid is shocked this is the first thing you say let alone that you know. "I chased her out of town and shot her in the upper arm." This upsets you immensely and tears fill your eyes. "YOU DID WHAT?!" You shove him away so you can sit up. The room is empty except for you and Kid. You start to tare the IV's out of your arm and start to pull her close on. "What side of town?!" Kid is shocked at this response. "Northeast." You pull on your brand new shoes you bought for when you could hear. "I am grabbing Gemma, a first aid kit, and my off-roader motorcycle and heading her way. She must be resting in a cave. "What is going on?" asks Kid with shock. "Aunt Scorpia was abused by mother, too. She is much younger than mother and has been in hiding for years. She is the only blood related family I have that isn't evil. She's not evil, Kid! SHE'S NOT EVIL! I have to go save her."

"I'd rather kill my father." Says Kid emotionlessly and completely serious.

"Every weapon and meister in the world would be tracking you down!" You exclaim.

"Exactly." His tone doesn't change.

"….Oh! Wait! I have the strength of a grim reaper, I've been training…. My soul might be strong enough." You smile.

He frowns at you, "When was the last time you had a look at your soul?"

"I don't know. It's been a while." You go over to the vanity mirror and sit down.

A few moments later you fall backward of the stool. "Holy shit! That's bright!" You rub your eyes furiously.

"It's like you have a sun in your chest." Snickers Kid.

"Yeah, I noticed." You say half blinded, but, you quickly recover.

"This combine with my necklace should mean I'll live. But, I will still pass out, most likely."

"I'll catch you." He smiles.

You then jump into his arms and laugh happily.

"God, I love you." He smile.

"That would be you." You grin.

"What?" He asks confused.

"God." You chuckle.

"I've never thought of myself that way." He shrugs.

"I have." You say sitting up on the bed smiling and then you kiss him.

Soon he turns to you, "Is there something else you wanted to say?" He asks.

"How did you know?" You ask.

"I know everything." He grins.

"Well…." A few minutes later….

"You want to what?!" Exclaims Kid.

"Be deaf again. Last time I HAD to have that surgery due to the damage. I won't be hurt."

"I don't know…."

"You may not know it, but, life has been hard for me since I started hearing. My equilibrium is all out of wacky and battle is harder." You sigh, "My voice is yours to hear. My soul is yours even if you weren't a god of Death. " You smile. "I am not meant to be a hearing girl, Kid."

You and Kid find yourself at Professor Stein's home again. It was a bit colder today and Miss Marie was making hot chocolate instead of tea. You are wearing a black sweater dress with boots and tights. Your skull pendant sways as you go to sit down in the living room with Kid's hand on your hip.

"Professor Stein will be along soon." Says Miss Marie smiling. "How are your grades, _?"

"Pretty good. I've got 47 souls." You smile.

"That's wonderful. Especially with what's been going on lately." She sips some hot cocoa. "How about you, Kid?"

"Uhm…. I've been to worried to hunt, so….." He trails off.

"I understand, but, you need do your school work, too." She frowns.

"Yes, Miss Marie."

"Marie? Did you make cocoa?" You hear a comforting yet disturbingly familiar voice.

"Yes. They came to talk to you." She turn to see him behind the couch.

"I know. I've been studying into it and I think I know a way."

"What is it?" You ask urgently and Kid grabs your hand.

"Well, the best way to do lose your hearing without getting vitally hurt is to force soul wavelength in through your ears."

"You mean…." You trail off and make a gun with your hand and put it to your head.

"Yes. Liz and Patty's weapon forms."

"You want me to shoot her in the ears?!" Exclaims Kid.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. She probably won't feel a thing. As much as I don't want to admit it, her soul wave length is much stronger than even mine." Stein winces at this comment.

Later that day you gather with Kid, Liz, and Patty outside the DWMA. It's still a weekend so no one is around.

"This is ganna be fun!" Laughs Patty.

"I really don't want to hurt you." Says Liz placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." You smile reassuringly.

Liz then transforms and Patty holds her gun form. Kid stands behind you with a hand on your shoulder and another on your waist to hold you steady. You calmly close your eyes when the gun goes off, not once, but, twice.

You feel you soul come back into balance with the silence, except for the sound of souls nearby. You open your eyes and get into a battle stance adding a couple flips, testing your balance. You just nod to assure them that it worked. You instinctively lean into Kid as he wraps his arms around your waist from behind.

'How are you?' You see Maka's lips ask you.

You smile in response.

'Good. We have a battle to plan.'

'I knew you'd be fine. You're a tough cookie.' Says your weapon partner punching you in the arm playfully.

Later that day at Maka and Soul's place, everyone gathers for the battle to come. The battle was a private matter. It was a threat on you, not the DWMA, but, a lot of people should up, including Sid, Crona, Miss Marie, Stein, and all of Stein's class.

As you enter the room that night Kim comes up to you, 'I can imagine what you're going through. I'm here for you 'til the end. Us DWMA witches gotta stick together.' You read on her lips before she smiles and punches your arm playfully. Then she goes to find a spot on the couch.

Then Crona comes up to you. 'You and Maka are my best friends…. I'm not as scared and confused when you're around. I feel…. Safe. I know how you feel about Morgan and I want to protect you this time.' You hug Crona tight, feeling lucky to have such a friend.

You are sitting on Kid's lap and lean back on his chest with his arms around you. Everyone is there. Black Star had arrived late and made a point of rolling his eyes at you with a laugh. Then things start, Maka is the "lead speaker". 'Thank you for coming, everyone. As you know this meeting is on behalf of our friend, _.' You give a little wave.

Black Star's arm shoots in the air, 'When are we going to kick ass?!'

Maka glares when she answers, 'The battle is Saterday.'

'It's only Monday!' Black Star whines.

Tsubaki pats him on the back gently. She was facing Black Star and you couldn't see if she spoke or not.

"We're going to be traveling for a while, so, we'll need be leaving Thursday." Says Kid. You can feel his chin move on your shoulder and hear what he said though his soul.

'Right, so we need to pack supplies. Please, be in charge of your own food or Black Star will eat all the supplies.' Says Maka plainly.

'Hey!' Maka ignores him.

'I can heal people!' Says Kim raising her hand.

'Good.' Says Maka with a smile. 'What about transportation?'

'I'll turn into my fox form and run.' You speak up.

'I'm running, too.' Black Star grins.

'Me and Maka will take my bike.' Says Soul.

'I'll hitch a ride with you, Nya!' Says Blair purring in Maka's lap.

Soon everything is agreed and it seems the little girls human form, Fire and Thunder, will be riding your back. All that's left is to go over the supplies list. When someone-

'FOOL!' Exclaims a wretched voice. Excalibur pops in through the window and bounces off the top of Black Star's head. Everyone makes 'that face'. "I need a meister! Now!"

'Why?' Asks Ox.

'FOOL!' He whacks Ox on the head. 'Because, my started back in the 12th Century-'

"Everyone to my place!" Yells Kid.

'WAIT!' Everyone looks at Excalibur, but, he hesitates.

'Well?' You ask.

'I want to come.' He sounds unusually serious.

'Why?' You ask very seriously.

'As a person who is about 1,000 years old I have a soft spot for children.' He hands his cane to Fire and his hat to Thunder who are sitting on the floor. They looked at them curiously. 'I actually had a hard time not attacking Medusa. It is true do get great enjoyment from your attitude towards me, but, there are some things you simply don't do, my friends and what Morgan did to you and your weapon is unforgivable.'

Everyone looks at each other. Then Liz says something, 'We were technically children, minors, when we met you, so, why do you-'

'You're teenagers. That's different.' He interrupts in a monotone voice which pisses Black Star off, again.

Everyone then looks to you.

"This is your choice." Says Miss Marie with a weak smile.

You look at Excalibur, "Fine. We'd need the extra help." You sigh. "But, you need a meister." You and Excalibur turn to the others.

"Even though Exaclibur can match with anyone, we all have partners, but, Blair and Crona (sort of)." Soul points out.

"I can't use a sword, sowwy." Says Blair licking a paw and rubbing her cat face.

"Then Crona." You sigh.

"I-I'll try my b-best." He says stepping forward.

"You better use me, too." Says Ragnarok pulling on Crona's clothes.

"But, if you upset Crona I will personally snap your neck in your sleep with my bare hands, okay?" You smile at Excalibur.

He just nods and stares.

As everyone goes to leave Kid whispers in your ear after you connect your hearting to his soul wavelength, "I think you scared him."

"Good." You half smile.

You started living with Kid. Sort of. You stay at Kid's place every night. After a while you accumulated dirty laundry that never manages to get back into your own closet. Also, you don't really wear make-up and you carry all your valuables in your school bag, so, you kind of live there.

Tonight as you get "home" the house was empty, just you and Kid all night. Before you can even shut the front door Kid wraps his arms around your waist and buries his face in your neck. A feverous heat crawls across your skin.

"What are you doing?" You squeak.

"Holding my girlfriend." His voice is muffled.

Normally this would drive you crazy. Especially when he uses the G word, but, you just start crying….

"What's wrong?" Asks Kid urgently, cupping your face with his hands.

You go and sit on the nearest couch. You laugh as the tears roll down your face. "I can't believe how much things have changed. When I was younger mother always blamed me because I was the meister and I think a small part of me believed mother. My punishment was I gpot no dinner and ever time she shared hers with me I felt extremely guilt. I made it my mission to protect my weapon partner and the world... By protecting others I could get through the constant fear. I suffered a lot in my life, but, now…. I have a purpose, a family, friends, and true love." You chuckle. "No matter how long I'm safe or how perfect things are I can't get rid of the fear. I don't even know what I'm afraid of, but, happiness just feel so unreal, like a sweet sweet dream."

"I can promise you it's not a dream and I'm here for you. I'll do anything I have to and forever if I need to. Once Morgan is dead you'll be truly safe and please tell me how you really feel. You don't have to act tough around me." He wipes your tears away and kisses you. You feel tired and he picks you up in his arms and lays you on the couch. You eventually fall asleep in his arms to the sound of the TV later that night.

It's finally the day to head for battle. Lord Death asked you to head to his chambers without Kid before you leave. As you walk through the guillotine arches you feel oddly at home here, comfortable. As you walk in you think Lord Death and Spirit are arguing.

'I have to repeat your words again?!' He seems annoyed.

'Uhm, that won't be necessary. I can use Spirits ears.' You speak to them on the other side of the mirror.

'How?' Asks Spirit.

'I'll have to hold your hand. I do this with everyone.' You explain.

'Even Maka?!' Exclaims Spirit.

'Uhm…. Yeah.' You raise an eyebrow.

Spirit then grabs your hand and pulls you through the mirror and you stumble a little while gripping Spirit's for support.

"Don't make me hit you." Says Lord Death sharply.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned Maka to her stalker." You snicker.

"WHAT'S UP?! Good luck with your battle." Says Lord Death.

"You don't sound very serious." You tilt you head a little.

"I can assure you I am. But, most importantly I want you to know something important." He says.

"Okay…." You trail off nervously.

"I wish I could be there to battle with you. I know you haven't really had a parent to protect and love you, but, I consider you my daughter and not just because my son chose you. I think you're strong, kind, loyal, and would make a good first female Death. I'm glad to call you my Kiddo." You instantly go over to him and hug him.

"Huh. You actually have a body under there." You say surprised.

"Yep." He says as you take Spirits hand again. "Can I see your Student ID, pretty please?"

"Oh, of course." You pull it out and hand it to him. It said, _ Martian (your adopted parent's name) and Level 1 Meister.

He holds it flat between his two hands, there's a little glow, and he hands it back. You look it over in your palm. It had a skull on the back and now said, _ Death, Level 3 Meister. You smile up at him. "I better get going, Lor-…. Dad."

"Okie Dokie. BYA, KIDDO!" He waves as you leave to the biggest fight of your life.

You had been running for mills, but, you were quite lucky. You can run farther and faster as a fox, the pads of your paws weren't sore yet, and Fire and Thunder only pulled on your fur when you turned corners. Kid was flying on his skateboard on your right and Maka, Soul, and Blair on your left on Soul's motorcycle that he was nice enough not to blow your eardrums out with. These where your only hearing pair of ears. Kid has always treated you the same no matter what form, so, you sometimes had a conversation while traveling, but, it was hard to breath heavy and talk. Soon it was your first night of camping out. Tonight it was a dense forest, but, Kim found a small clearing while flying high on Jacqueline's weapon form.

"Gah, so tired." You collapse, laying down with your muzzle on top of your paws. Kid started petting your fur and it was oddly calming.

"Aren't you going to turn back human?" Asks Liz.

You sigh, "Hell no. I don't have that kind of energy." You look over at Patty, "If only I had that kind of energy." You snicker as Patty is hanging upside-down from a tree eating some roasted marshmallows with Black Star.

"Uhm. Should they really be eating sugar right now?" Says Soul almost wincing.

An hour and a half later after no talking all of a sudden Excalibur broke into song. Everyone is to tired to even talk so it goes on for 10 minutes until, "EXCALIBUR, EXCALIBUR, I'M FROM-" You interrupt Excalibur with a very deep and deadly growl that sounded like it hungered for flesh. He instantly shuts up and then heads to his sleeping bag. "Good night everyone!"

"Hey! Teach me how to do that!" Yells Black Star.

You fall asleep snuggling with Fire and Thunder in a joined sleeping bag. As cozy as it was you missed Kid's bed.

The rest of the time traveling went exactly the same except the 2nd and last day was a field and instead of hanging upside-down Patty and Black Star ran in circles pretty much. The next think you knew you were at THE CASTLE, again.

'She'll be expecting us. She know where we'll be coming in from, how many, and soon as we're close enough to that castle she can hear us through the walls. You will see, hear, taste, smell and feel things that aren't there. You may be attacked with very intense pain. She can can't attack you soul, personality, logic, or morals. It IS in your head. Any questions?' You say now standing on two feet.

Black Star raises his hand, 'Can I go to the bathroom?'

'Yessss.' You glare very darkly. 'Anyone else?'

'Is there a way to know if we're hallucinating?' Asks Maka.

'Her attacks are on your body and mind, not your soul. So, if you focus long enough the things you feel will disappear. The things you see, if you touch it and your hand goes through it will disappear. But, I would be careful, some of her horror shows are very real. As for sounds…. I'm not sure yet, considering,' You point to your ear. 'I haven't been a hearing girl long enough to figure it out. But, sounds can be just as bad as anything else. You may hear a loved one's scream. If the person isn't here with us don't take it seriously. If they are, still never assume it is real right away. Look around cautiously and ask someone one about it near you first. My mother's soul is mine, I just need the opportunity to use the spell. And Black Star?'

He was back, 'Yeah?' He grinned.

'Be careful.' You says seriously.

'Be careful? Do you know who you're talking to?' He laughs.

'This fight has nothing to do with physical strength, dumbass. If you try to be the strongest or the star, YOU WILL DIE. I'm not saying the battle is going to be extremely dangerous even for you, I mean if you don't stay cautious and use your head, me and Kid will be collecting you stupid soul and I don't want to lose you. That goes for all of you.' Black Star shrinks in his spot. 'If anyone doesn't want to fight I won't blame you. Just wait here.'

'Hey, we're all going in, kid.' Stein ruffles your messy hair up a bit and Miss Marie transforms then Stein grips her weapon form, 'Let's go.' From there all the weapons transform to they're meister hand and it has begun.

You connect your soul to Kid's to be able to communicate better. The outside of the castle was covered in greenery, ivy and moss. The stone was covered in a thin layer moist dirt and you lay your hand on it so sense further what would be in the building. You could feel fresh grass of the Irish field between your toes since you never wore shoes. Everyone went in the quickest way to the castle. There's no doubt she was waiting so why make it any harder? You grip Gemma's long handle as you head in to the castle. It was dark, so, Kim was in front carrying Jaqueline by the handle, you walked on her right, and Kid on her left. You're practically in his arms all the time anymore, so, the fact you can't be is driving you crazy. The air was sour and the castle looked like it hadn't been kept up for hundreds of years. An illusion of blood dripping from the walls didn't make anyone blink. Then there was a sound, a scuffling sound, coming from just beyond lights reach. Nobody flinches, but, then you see a leg of an insect and a huge red ant scurries across the ceiling. Everybody, but, Black Star, Patty, and you cringe.

"It's not real." You announce.

"Good." Sighs Liz in the refection of her gun form.

"But, that is." You say with your arms crossed. A huge monster comes into view, it's wings taking up a lot of the corridor. It seems to be a manticore. It's a red lion with bat-like wings, a large scorpion tail, and teeth like a shark.

"Shit!" Says Kid shooting at it.

You quickly leap forward and quickly plant a blade in it's large forehead. The monster falls to the ground with a whimper, but, doesn't die. You pet it's mane back. "It's okay, Markslie." You smile weakly. "Marklie, used to be a kind kitten for a Manticore, but, mother warped his heart." You kiss his wound and his eyes glow and he turns back to his old self for the first time in years. He licks your face.

"You grew up with a pet Manticore? Man, that's just not fair." Says Black Star.

"Your magic has grown tremendously, my dear." Says a wicked voice.

You follow it and soon find yourself in your mother's torture chamber. You mother seems at the peak of power and she's surrounded by many monstrous bats, her witch animal. "You won't win, mother! You can't control me anymore!" You yell.

"What makes you think that, my girl?" She chuckles.

"I'm not afraid of you. As long as I have Kid and my true family by my side I can do anything." You get into a fighting stance, "For I am _ Death, adopted daughter of Lord Death and partner of Death The Kid." Kid comes to stand next to you in his battle stance, "I have come for your soul."

"Oh? Hahahahahaha! How do you think you're going to do that?" She grins.

"The Spell." You say plainly.

"The Spell?" Her face goes pale in shock, "Which spell?! THEE Spell?!"

"Yes, that one." You sneer.

She grins darkly, "We'll see if you can get me weak enough first." She looks over at Kid. "Why would choose her? You could practically choose any lady you want and you want that disgusting girl?" She points over at you.

He slowly steps closer and closer to Morrigan as he talks, "Though she is perfect in my eyes I didn't choose her because of her looks, talents, or anything she can give me. I'd want her even if I had to give up everything I own. She's all I need. That's what love is, but, you wouldn't know what that feels like, would you? For years you tortured the one I can't live without. Now I will make you suffer." Their faces are inches away when he shove Liz and Patty in his pockets and punch her very hard in the face and she goes flying and hits the wall behind her. She just laughs under her voice and all the bats attack and there are a lot.

"We got the bats!" Yells Kim, "Focus on her!"

You sprint over to kid dodging the monstrous bats who try to swoop down on you. Kid had fallen over after such a hard blow and your mother sat on the floor with her head hanging, just laughing. You grab Kid's arm and try to help him up. "Is your fist okay?" You ask nervously.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He straights he jacket and grabs Liz and Patty's handles.

"Common. Let's do this, Kid. She needs to suffer." Says Liz shining in her gun form.

"Yay! Suffering!" Cheers Patty from her gun form, too.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" All of a sudden Morrigan's black hair starts floating of her shoulders. Her usual black dress with a wing like cape lifts, too. Then her body starts to float. You jump to catch her by the throat and pin her to the wall pressing Gemma's blade under her chin. You trust up, but, her magic forces you off. You quickly get back on your feet, but, notice blood coming out of her mouth.

"I'm glad I managed to torture you for once." You smile gripping Gemma's handle.

"It took you long enough." She chuckles. Kid then starts shooting. Then battle rages on. Then soon Crona and Excalibur come over to you.

"I'm glad I'll see you die after all these years, old hag." Says Excalibur in his serious voice again that your still not used to. You're breathing heavily and stand there resting as they talk.

"So, you're come to kill me too, old friend." She smiles down on him from the ceiling.

"I was never such a thing to you." He says. Then Excalibur lets out a bright light that blinds Morrgian which allows you some time.

"Get ready to catch me." You whisper to Kid.

"Quam hunc impendio saga valeat. Mitte illam in profundis inferni accendere umbraculum et vectigal et tributum solvere. Quam hunc impendio saga valeat. Mitte illam in profundis inferni accendere umbraculum et vectigal et tributum solvere. Quam hunc impendio saga valeat. Mitte illam in profundis inferni accendere umbraculum et vectigal et tributum solvere." You chant the spell three times holding Gemma's weapon form horizontally. As soon as your mother catches fire and burns to dust you feel extremely exhausted. So exhausted your body aches severely. You fall into comforting arms.

You slowly open your eyes to find yourself the 'hospital' (school nurses office). You feel warm, tucked into your cot. When you hear, "How ya doin', kiddo?"

"Dad?" You moan. Your body feels a little stiff.

"Yep. You nearly exhausted yourself to death. You had us all worried." He says.

"Heh. Explains why I feel like crap. How long was I asleep?" You ask

"Three days." He says.

"Wow." You say sitting up and you see Kid asleep in a chair. "Aww. He didn't have to stay here."

"Well, I gotta go now. BYA!" He waves.

"Wait, dad?" You raise a hand toward him.

He turns around.

"Thanks." You smile.

"No problem, kiddo." He says and leaves.

"Kid? Kid?" You shake him a little.

"Hmm?" He stirs. "You're awake." He instantly wraps his arms around you.

"Kid?" You ask seriously.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Take me home." You says clearly suggesting more than that.

He agrees and you quickly pull your clothes on after taking off your hospital gown. Kid quickly takes you into his arms and you both fly off into the sky toward home. The sun was going down. It seems Liz and Patty had gone to get something from the store and didn't see you come in.

"You can put me down, you know?" You smile as Kid carries you to his room.

"I like carrying you." He smiles.

He soon sets you on his bed, "Are you too tired to dance?" He asks.

"With you? Never." You half smile.

He turns on the music and grabs your hand. Then spins you towards him. You dance very close. When he dips you back you bring your leg up then he lifts your shirt above your head and tosses it away. You soon take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Soon your lips meet and it's sweet and passionate. He's everything to you. You're true love, protector, best friend. You are soon laying with him in bed in his arms. You lay your ear to his chest. "Your heartbeat is really fast, is that a grim reaper thing?" You ask.

"That's part of it, but, mostly it's a 'you' thing." He lifts your lips to his. "You're all mine now."

"Yes, I am." You half smile. "Forever."

You still can't believe she's dead. Every day you trace your fingers over the scars she gave you. Gone, huh? Gone…. What's also hard to get used to is Gemma is a Death Weapon now. It stead of her 2 blades having a 1 point blade they each have 3 point blades.

"Where's the hair brush?" Asks Maka.

"I don't know. You had it last." You answer.

"Where's the hairclip?" Asks Tsubaki.

"I don't know that either." You frown.

"Where's the dress?" Asks Liz.

"Let's get one thing straight. I've been sitting here all morning. You'd think bride's maids would be more organized." You snap at them, then yawn.

"Don't do that." Says Maka.

"I had a late night at my Bachelorette party. You were there, remember?" You say monotone.

She gives a guilty look, "Kind of." There is a long silence then, "Now get in the shower. We only have 5 hours."

"Oh, poor you." You mock. You tend to act snippy and sarcastic when you're nervous as hell like this.

After your relaxing shower the rest of your morning consists of make-up, hairstyling, dress fitting, and finally you're ready to head up to the DWMA where you were going to…. Get married…. Your dress was long black with an open back and slim fit all the way to mid-thigh then drapes with a black veil clipped into your up-do hairstyle by a skull hairpin. Perfect for the Bride of a Death.

As soon as you get there you peek around the corner, "Is it really necessary to have all these people? I don't even think Dad knows them all."

"You're marrying a god, sweetie. Of course there's going to be an unreasonable amount of guests." Smiles Liz weakly. There were literally thousands.

"I don't like it." You groan.

"It's about to start." Whispers Tsubaki, nervous herself.

"I've never been so fuckin' scared in my life. I could die." You groan louder.

Maka places her hands on your shoulders, "Just keep your eyes focused on Kid and only him. That should help a lot."

"Kid…."You take a breath and think of him. It makes you feel a bit calmer. "Right. I'm ready."

Thunder was the flower girl, Fire the little ring boy, Justin Law was the priest and Lord Death is to walk you down the aisle. "Dad, I'm scared. How am I supposed to look good in front of all these people?"

He chuckles, "Kiddo, it's not a big deal. You look nice to all the people that matter."

You smile, but, you still feel scared. Though as soon as the curtains open and you look down at the end where the regal looking Death The Kid stood and in the moment nothing else mattered. It took all you had to not go running into his arms. Finally you're at the altar and you take Kid's hands, hands that fit in yours perfectly, the hands of a god….

"We come here today to join this reaper and this witch in deathly matrimony. If anyone objects do so now…. Good." Fire hands him your ring. "Death The Kid do you take _ as your soulfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, forever in immortality?"

"I do. I swear on Symmetry." He smiles, slips the ring on your finger, and you chuckle.

"And do you, _, take Kid as your soulfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, forever in immortality?"

"Hell yeah." You smile, and slip his ring on his finger nervously.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

That's when Kid sweeps you off your feet and into his arms then kisses you passionately enough to get your heart REALLY racing and everyone cheers.

Kid sets you on your feet, "What do you say about getting out of here?" He grin.

"That's just what I was thinking." You half smile back.

Kid then summons his skate board. He gets on in the front and you squeeze in behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. Everybody looks in aww as you and Kid fly above their heads, abandoning the rest of the ceremony and party. You wink at your finds as you fly off into the sky on the first day of forever.

THE END

The Spell:

Original Latin:

Quam hunc impendio saga valeat. Mitte illam in profundis inferni accendere umbraculum et vectigal et tributum solvere.

English Translation:

For this fellow witch has cost more than she is worth. Send her through the toll booth to burn in the depths of hell and I shall pay the toll.

Thankies for reading, my dears. Check me out at:


End file.
